La luz en sus ojos
by Deteka
Summary: "¿Cuando el destino nos escoge, acaso podemos elegir? ¿Como voy a odiar al mismo hombre que me secuestró, si cada día que paso con él, me enamoro un poco más?" Aya tendrá que arreglárselas con sus sentimientos encontrados y con Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo, en una confusa y complicada relación que los llevará a ambos a encontrarse a sí mismos, y a lo más anhelado; el amor verdadero.
1. Capitulo 1

A excepción de la protagonista y algunos personajes más de invención propia, la mayor parte de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia (**Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, etc**) pertenecen a** Rumiko Takahashi**, pero tanto la idea como la narrativa son originales.

Es el primer Fanfiction que me pongo a escribir con seriedad y toda la intención de hacerlo al completo, así que me encantará recibir criticas y review! Pero sobre todo espero que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola

_**La luz en sus ojos**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Era de noche, una de esas cálidas noches donde el verano ya había desfallecido, pero el otoño aún arrastraba su calor. A los pies de un pequeño buda que guardaba el camino, un hombre ponía toda su alma en sus plegarias. Le rogaba a los kamis por la vida de su mujer, que había dejado atrás en el hogar, pero sobre todo, rogaba por la vida del hijo que estaba trayendo al mundo. Los ecos de sus gritos de dolor rompían la quietud de la noche, atravesaban el cielo y se perdían en la distancia. El hombre miró al cielo, alzando su plegaria, cuando en lo alto de la bóveda celeste una brillante estrella de un profundo color lila estalló en mil pedazos. Los fragmentos brillantes cortaron el cielo a su paso, como estrellas fugaces, la Shinkon no Tama se extendía por el mundo. Una de aquellas piezas voló por el cielo hasta la casa donde una mujer daba a luz, y se posó sobre su vientre tan rápido que ningún ojo humano podría haberlo visto. Como si fuera agua en vez de cálida piel, el fragmento se hundió plácidamente en sus entrañas, y se alojó en un huésped amable, inmaculado. Tres horas después, la niña nació, abrió los ojos al mundo sin derramar ni una sola lágrima a través de sus irises de un profundo color lila. Las matronas se quedaron sin aliento, y entregaron la criatura a su madre para que viera aquellos extraños ojos inhumanos. Su padre siempre dijo que Aya Minami había nacido bajo una mala estrella.

_Diecisiete años después…_

-¡Natsu, Akira!- Alzó la voz por encima del enorme cántaro de agua que portaba en brazos.- Vámonos.

-Ayaaaa - gimotearon los gemelos, poniendo pucheros.- Un ratito más, ¡por favor!

La hermana mayor sacudió la cabeza, sin poder evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa. Metidos en el río hasta los muslos, los dos pequeños disfrutaban jugando entre las piedras y las carpas, alargando al máximo los últimos días cálidos de un verano que ya tocaba a su fin. Apenas tenían 6 años, eran tan inocentes…

-No.- Respondió amablemente, pero sin perder la determinación.- Se nos hará muy tarde, y se está haciendo de noche. Madre necesita el agua para hacer la cena, ¿o queréis iros a dormir con el estómago vacío?

Echó a andar, ignorando deliberadamente las quejas de los niños, pero la idea de dormir sin cenar fue suficiente para que se replantearan seguir chapoteando en vez de obedecer. Echaron a correr, y en un par de minutos alcanzaron a su hermana, corriendo entre sus piernas, jugando al _"veo veo"_.

El camino del río a la casa era un poco largo, por qué la familia Minami vivía prácticamente a las afueras, en la linde del bosque, por que el padre de familia era carpintero, y necesitaba de su materia prima. El sol poniéndose por el horizonte le arrancaba destellos rojizos al agua de los extensos arrozales, y a lo lejos, recortaba en un perfecto negro la silueta de los bajos edificios de la aldea. Aya odiaba aquel camino, odiaba aquella aldea, aunque odiaba mucho más no tener el valor suficiente para salir de allí. Toda su vida había recibido de aquellas gentes un rechazo y odios completamente injustificados. Eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos de un color extravagante y anormal para ellos, solo porque eran… diferentes. Los rumores habían corrido como la pólvora desde que era pequeña, habían acusado a su madre de engañar a su marido con un youkai y traer al mundo a una hanyou, también decían que Aya estaba maldita, o que a la "verdadera" Aya la habían secuestrado cuando aún no había nacido y la habían dejado a ella en su lugar. Pero Aya simplemente había sido toda su vida una niña marginada y temida, que había crecido en un lugar demasiado conservador y poblado de supersticiones. Así que, como de costumbre, cuando entraron en la aldea Aya agachó la cabeza y apretó el paso, intentando pasar desapercibida. A su paso siempre había levantado miradas, las mujeres temerosas y los hombres recelosos, pero con el paso de los años, estos segundos, y todos los jóvenes de la aldea habían empezado a observarla de una forma más que indecorosa. Se la comían con los ojos sin pudor alguno, a sus ojos no era humana, no merecía el respeto que se le debía a una muchacha, pero ninguno de ellos habían tenido el valor de intentar algo. El miedo era mucho más poderoso que la lujuria en sus corazones.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú, Minami!- Una mujer entrada en años salió de la humilde posada de la aldea. El pelo había empezado a perder su color, y las hebras plateadas de las canas le salpicaban el moño. Aya se detuvo sobre sus pasos y alzó la mirada, sin mostrar temor, ni inseguridad alguna. El tiempo le había enseñado el poder del valor- oh...- fue la expresión de la mujer al ver sus ojos, llenos de determinación.- Pensaba que eras la pequeña…

-Se llama Hikari.-Aclaró en voz alta, pronunciando el nombre de su hermana pequeña.

-Sí, eso… Hikari. ¡Bueno! Dile a tu padre en cuanto llegues que necesito barriles nuevos. Que baje mañana a la aldea para negociarlo, ¡y que no tarde! Y los conseguiré en otro sitio y…

-Entendido. Buenas noches señora Yamada.

Respondió y siguió su camino. "Que descarada… esa muchacha Youkai…" fueron los murmullos que se levantaron a su espalda, pero Aya no se amilanó, y empujando a sus hermanos siguió el camino hasta fuera de la aldea. No estaba acostumbrada a que los aldeanos le hablaran a ella directamente, pero no se dejaba amilanar. Al final del camino, que a medida que avanzaban era más precario y salvaje, asomó la casa que era su hogar. Natsu y Akari echaron una carrera hasta la puerta, apostándose su postre, mientras Aya, con los brazos ya doloridos, los seguía con paso cansado. La casa en la que había crecido era el único lugar seguro que conocía, a sus ojos, siempre sería un lugar lleno de amor, de cariño, de aceptación, de todo lo que el resto del mundo le había negado. Un lugar tranquilo, un lugar donde podía ser ella misma y dejar de enfrentarse al mundo.

-Madre, ya hemos llegado.- Gritó desde la puerta, anunciando su llegada. Los gemelos entraron entre grititos infantiles, correteando por los pasillos hacia el patio trasero para jugar un rato más antes de la cena. Aya entró en la casa deshaciéndose de sus zapatos y llevó el cántaro de agua hasta la cocina, donde en el centro de la sala, a menor altura, un pequeño fuego iluminaba y calentaba toda la estancia con su agradable luz dorada.

-Madre ha salido.

-Oh, Sanji. -El hermano mayor le dedicó una sonrisa mientras entraba en la sala, con el pelo mojado y la piel enrojecida, probablemente acababa de darse un baño después de un día de trabajo en la carpintería. Era muy guapo, siempre lo había sido, con unos profundos ojos oscuros que habían despertado la envidia de Aya desde siempre. En total eran cinco hijos los que la familia Minami había tenido. Sanji y Aya eran los mayores, 20 y 17 años respectivamente, aunque pronto cumpliría los 18. La siguiente era Hikari, bajita y encantadora, 14 hermosos años, y los dos benjamines. Junto con sus padres, Aya no necesitaba más personas en su vida. Pero desde hacía un par de años había una presencia de más en la casa que la molestaba profundamente, Midori. Era joven, y guapa, su cuñada. Era como tener una serpiente dentro de los zapatos, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, todos sabían lo que pensaba de Aya.- ¿Y a donde ha ido?

-A por padre, que sigue trabajando hasta tarde. Yo me he adelantado, estaba cansado, ha sido un día largo.

-¿Midori se está haciendo cargo de la cena?

-Sí, anda, ve y ayúdala.

Sin rechistar pero no de buena gana, Aya se dedicó a ayudar a su cuñada a preparar la cena. Cocinar era algo que siempre se le había dado bien, le gustaba. Como todas las noches, en la casa Minami todos los miembros cenaban juntos alrededor del fuego del hogar, con una comida humilde pero sabrosa y el placer de la buena compañía.

-Aya, pronto será tu cumpleaños… ¿Qué quieres que te regalemos? –La muchacha miró a su padre, sorprendida. Éste se echó a reír ante su cara de estupefacción, haciendo sonrojar a su hija.- Venga hija, no seas tímida.

-Nada especial padre… tal vez… ¿un libro nuevo?

-¡Oh, Aya, no seas tonta! – Hikari se tiró encima de su hermana, abrazándola por el cuello y sacudiéndola al mismo tiempo con aire divertido.-¡Pide carmín, como el que tiene Midori! Seguro que estarías preciosa…

-Y tú podrías usarlo también, ¿verdad?- La acusó la hermana mayor, frunciendo el ceño, porque conocía demasiado bien a Hikari. La chica se sonrojó, y puso morritos, fingiendo estar ofendida cuando habían descubierto su sintenciones.

-Bueno, pues carmín será. Así mis dos hijas tendrán más motivos para pelear.

-¡Hiroshi!- Exclamó mi madre, consternada, pero Aya sonrió dulcemente, contenta, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No pasa nada mamá. Me gustaría mucho tener mi propio carmín.

Poco a poco se fueron retirando del hogar. Primero fue Hiroshi, demasiado cansado, y después los más pequeños. Hikari y Midori se quedaron recogiendo los trastos de la cocina mientras Aya y su madre cerraban puertas y ventanas antes de ir a dormir. La habitación de Aya era estrecha y pequeña, tenía que compartirla con su hermana y los gemelos, pero las otras dos habitaciones grandes estaban destinadas a los dos matrimonios que habitaban la casa y su intimidad. Con la puerta apoyada en la pared, y cobijada por una pequeña velita, leía una y otra vez un viejo y ajado libro, el Genji Monogatari. A veces pensaba que estaba enamorada de Genji, un hombre tan mujeriego y adulador, tan encantador con las damas… era muy diferente a los hombres que ella había conocido.

-Es un desperdicio que tu padre se gaste el dinero en un carmín que no necesita.- La voz en susurros de Midori se alzó por el pasillo, y Aya apagó la vela de un soplido para que no la descubrieran despierta y escuchando conversaciones ajenas.- Ningún muchacho de esta aldea va a querer casarse con ella… ya... ya sabes lo que dicen. Que es un youkai, o peor, ¡una hanyou!

-Por los Kamis Midori, ¡deja de repetir los cuchicheos que le escuchas a las viejas! Mi hermana no es ningún youkai, ni hanyou, y además, ahora formas parte de esta familia. Deberías respetarla…

El final de su frase se perdió al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Unas amargas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas rosadas. Eran cosas que Aya no le gustaba pensar, pero sabía que tenía razón. Mientras estuviera en aquella aldea, estaba destinada a ser una eterna solterona, una carga para sus padres… se deslizó bajo las sábanas de su cama, abrazándose a sí misma, abrumada por aquellos sentimientos tan tristes, tapándose hasta la cabeza para que la oscuridad la cobijara en su seno. Mientras lloraba en silencio, las sábanas reflejaron su calor, y anestesiaron el dolor de su joven e inexperto corazón hasta que se quedó dormida con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas. A veces, en momentos como aquel, Aya solo quería desaparecer.

El sueño alcanzó a todos en la casa, con el fuego del hogar apagándose, extinguiéndose en un parpadeo rojo de brasas yermas, dejando toda la casa en una completa oscuridad. El silencio recorrió los pasillos y se instauró en las esquinas, en cara rincón. Sesshomaru observó la humilde casa desde fuera. No había ningún tipo de energía, ni presencia maligna alguna. Cualquiera que pasara por allí apenas sí podría notarlo, pasaría desapercibido. Hasta él mismo tenía que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para sentirlo. Un frangmento de la Shinkon… Aunque su rostro no revelara lo más mínimo, Sesshomaru estaba profundamente intrigado. ¿Qué criatura en un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios podría ocultar de aquella forma un fragmento de la perla?


	2. Capitulo 2

El capitulo dos ha quedado un poco más corto que le primero... Pero se va encauzando la trama, sí, sí. Espero coger fuerza a partir de ahora y hacer capítulos más largos o que tengan más o menos el mismo largo. Y querido lector, si te gusta, si no te gusta, si crees que puedo mejorar algo o que sobran cosas, ¡dímelo! Reviews, please, siempre quiero mejorar! Sin más preámbulos... ¡el capitulo 2!

**_Capitulo 2_**

El sueño alcanzó a todos en la casa, con el fuego del hogar apagándose, extinguiéndose en un parpadeo rojo de brasas yermas, dejando toda la casa en una completa oscuridad. El silencio recorrió los pasillos y se instauró en las esquinas, en cara rincón. Sesshomaru observó la humilde casa desde fuera. No había ningún tipo de energía, ni presencia maligna alguna. Cualquiera que pasara por allí apenas sí podría notarlo, pasaría desapercibido. Hasta él mismo tenía que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para sentirlo. Un frangmento de la Shinkon… Aunque su rostro no revelara lo más mínimo, Sesshomaru estaba profundamente intrigado. ¿Qué criatura en un pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios podría ocultar de aquella forma un fragmento de la perla?

-Amo Sesshomaru…-Jaken estaba asustado. Sabíua algo que su amo youkai ignoraba, y temía sobremanera su reacción cuando se enterase de que el fragmento de la shinkon estaba disuelto, completamente fundido con una triste y simple humana.- E-es el... el fragmento. -El demonio le dedicó una larga mirada, fría, indescriptible.

-¿Qué pasa? Habla, tengo prisa por tomar ese fragmento- dijo en su usual tono gélido y totalmente desapasionado.

-E-ese es el problema, amo… el fragmento está en la chica pero… no podréis quitárselo como si tal cosa.- Jaken empezó a hablar cada vez más rápido.- ¡Pero está madurando! Si le dais esta pócima el fragmento volverá a cristalizarse y podréis arrancárselo. Solo tendréis que esperar unos añ…

Jaken salió volando por el golpe que le propinó su amo tras arrancarle la botellita de sus pequeñas y verdes manos. La observó en silencio, consternado en su fuero interno. Aquello era un engorroso retraso de sus planes, esperar años era un contratiempo, pero no importaba demasiado al fin y al cabo, a él los años le sobraban. Estaba demasiado decidido a obtener aquel fragmento, aunque tuviera que custodiar a una molesta y débil humana. Se guardó la botellita entre los pliegues de sus ropajes y echó a caminar hacía la casa, decidido a tomar lo que quería, aunque fuera por la fuerza.

Aya se despertó sobresaltada. Podía sentirlo aunque no lo estaba viendo. Algo en su interior se agitaba, ansioso, le gritaba que corriera lejos de allí, que escapara, pero se negó a seguir impulsos estúpidos probablemente provocados por una pesadilla. Se incorporó, respirando por la boca, mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a arrastrarse por la oscuridad del pasillo, con las manos pegadas a la pared. Deslizó la puerta de la habitación de Sanji y se acercó a su hermano, que dormía profundamente.

-Sanji…- gimió, asustada, agitándole el hombro con una mano temblorosa. Por más que se dijera que eran paranoias, no podía sacudirse aquel sentimiento de encima. Pero entonces apareció aquella silueta recortada contra la escasa luz de las estrellas, y su corazón se le encogió de miedo en el pecho. El hombre al otro lado de la pared se movía con un caminar cadencioso, lento pero seguro, el paso de un depredador que acecha a su presa. El pavor se deslizó por las venas de Aya como un veneno oscuro y espeso, paralizándole los músculos.- Sanji despierta por favor… hay un hombre en casa…

-¿¡Qué?!- El moreno se despertó de golpe y se incorporó, con el cerebro más despierto que su cuerpo, adormilado y entumecido por las horas de sueño. Empezó a buscar con las manos su katana, o algún arma que pudiera utilizar, mientras una mano de largos dedos se deslizaba por la puerta y empezaba a abrirla. Cada milímetro que se abría la puerta hacía que el mundo de Aya se ralentizara un segundo más, y cuando vio aquel ojo dorado brillando en la oscuridad lo supo con certeza. "_Viene a por mí"_, fue su único pensamiento, y gritó, desesperada. Los segundos que se habían perdido empezaron a volver demasiado deprisa, Aya casi no vio como Sanji se interponía entre la figura de ojos dorados y ella.

Todos los que estaban dormidos se despertaron, los hermanos empezaron a llorar mientras la madre entraba en su habitación para protegerlos a ellos, gritando cosas que Aya no entendía, ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos y jadeos de Midori, porque su cerebro se negaba a entender que aquel chorro de sangre que había pintado las paredes y el techo era la sangre de su hermano, que se desplomaba a sus pies con una enorme herida diagonal que le cruzaba del hombro derecho a la cintura izquierda.

-¡NO! ¡NO!- Empezó a gritar, desesperada, negando la realidad. Alzó la vista, y en un acopio de miedo y valor, probablemente precipitados por toda la adrenalina que le corría por las venas, se lanzó a por el hombre de cabello plateado.- ¡VETE!

De las palmas de sendas manos, abiertas como flores, una fuerza interior que Aya jamás había sentido, emanó hacia el exterior, estalló como fuegos artificiales, rechazando aquella amenaza. Sesshomaru fue violentamente propulsado hacia atrás, atravesando las paredes de la casa hasta el exterior. Abrió mucho los ojos, tan sorprendido de sus capacidades como ella misma, que se miraba las manos, boquiabierta. Eran sus manos, las mismas manos pálidas y pequeñas de toda la vida, de dedos finos y uñas largas, las manos de siempre… ¿sus propias manos habían hecho eso?

-Eres tú- Sesshomaru encontró el último indicio que necesitaba en aquellos ojos. Unos ojos grandes y hermosos, que a pesar de que estaban empañados por el miedo, en algún momento abrían brillado como soles, rodeados de espesas y oscuras pestañas femeninas. En un fracción de segundo estaba plantado delante de ella, espada envainada. La agarró por las muñecas y comenzó a salir de la casa, arrastrándola tras sus pasos, prácticamente alzando su cuerpo como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Bruto! ¡Salvaje!- Aya escupía las palabras, intentando luchar, arañando la piel con sus uñas, intentando clavar los talones en el suelo de madera, peleando, luchando por su libertad, soltando improperios por la boca como una señorita bien educada nunca debería hacer.- Por favor...- terminó por rogar. Pero no halló respuesta alguna. A sus espaldas, una barrera se alzaba, separando a ambos de Horishi, el padre de Aya, que intentaba luchar una y otra vez contra una fuerza que escapa de sus habilidades. Aya alargó la mano, intentando alcanzar a su familia, la seguridad, pero la barrera era tan potente que ni siquiera las palabras conseguían atravesarla. "Os quiero" Articuló con los labios, pensando que aquella probablemente sería la última vez que vería a su familia. Rompió a llorar otra vez cuando atravesaron la puerta de su profanado hogar, el ultimo umbral de su salvación, perdido para siempre. El cielo de aquella noche era aterrador, no había luna alguna que consolara con su luz, era muy oscuro, casi desconocido, aterrador. Anegada en lágrimas, intentó resistir una vez más.

-Silencio- Ordenó Sesshomaru, mirando a sus ojos lilas, imperante. Aya, asustada, abrumada, perdió todas sus fuerzas. Las piernas se le hicieron de mantequilla, y se desplomó, inconsciente. Habría terminado en el suelo si no la estuviera agarrando, Aya siempre había esperado que alguien de la aldea le hiciera daño, que la expulsaran, pero nunca imaginó que sería secuestrada por un youkai que nunca antes había visto.

Sesshomaru observó a la chica, colgando de sus manos como un saco lleno de semillas, inerte. Gruñó, fastidiado, agachándose para alzarla en volandas, con un brazo en su espalda y otro por debajo de sus rodillas. Se sentó en su montura youkai, con la chica entre sus piernas, su cuerpo menudo y delgado recostado contra su pecho.

-¡Amo! ¡Amo esperad!- Jadeo Jaken con su voz aguda, escalando por los cuartos traseros de la montura hasta llegar al lomo, antes de que el amo se marchara olvidándose de él.- ¡No me dejéis aquí... oh.- el pequeño youkai observó a la muchacha, boquiabierto. Era joven, eso ya lo sabía, pero nunca la había visto tan de cerca. Tenía el cabello tan oscuro como una noche sin luna ni estrellas, liso y muy largo, que contrastaba contra la blanca melena de Sesshomaru. La tez blanca, pálida, casi nívea, con unos labios rosados y de aspecto dulce. A Sesshomaru le recordó a una flor de cerezo perdida en el cauce de un río, etérea, fina, delicada y con un aspecto tan triste que casi podía partirle el corazón. Casi. Sujeto a Aya contra su pecho, con la montura tomando altura, cabalgando los cielos. Sesshomaru podría afirmar que era la humana más hermosa que habían contemplado sus ojos, delgada como un junco, de cintura estrecha y caderas redondeadas, bajo la escasa ropa, un blanco kimono para dormir, se adivinaba la forma firme y redonda de sus pechos llenos, pero Sesshomaru jamás diría semejantes impresiones en voz alta. Al fin y al cabo, solo era una humana, una niña frágil y débil, que el azar había elegido para que portase un fragmento, y él se la había arrebatado al sino.

-¿Cuanto tardará exactamente el fragmento en cristalizarse y recuperar todo su poder?

-No lo sé amo Sesshomaru. Depende del tamaño del fragmento, de la fuerza de la chica... - Sesshomaru se guardó sus impresiones para sí mismo, mientras atravesaban las nubes frescas del otoño, atravesaban el mundo, muchos, muchos kilómetros hacía el norte, lejos de su aldea.- La pócima solo acelerará el proceso... si no hubiéramos intervenido, habría empezado en un par de años, y en unos cuantos más el fragmento habría cristalizado en un lento proceso natural, amo. Si las cosas van rápido... tal vez en un par de años el fragmento haya reunido todo su poder.

Sesshomaru observó la distancia... dos años. Para él no era demasiado tiempo, y para probablemente un mundo para ella. Algo en su interior pensaba que era una estancia demasiado larga, era... cruel, pero lo ignoró deliberadamente. Él estaba por encima de los sentimientos humanos, Aya era una herramienta para conseguir un objetivo. "Solo eso" se dijo a sí mismo.

A lo lejos se discernía en el horizonte la silueta imponente de un pequeño castillo, protegido por una potente barrera que él mismo habría creado. Aquel sería si castillo, su casa y su prisión al mismo tiempo mientras custodiaba a Aya, hasta que el fragmento fuera suyo, encerraría aquella flor bajo una cúpula de cristal hasta que floreciera.

__**Continua en el siguiente capitulo!**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Y aquí está para todos vosotros el capítulo 3! Me ha costado un poco escribirlo, ha cambiado bastante de la idea original que tenía para él, pero estoy contenta. Espero que lo disfrutéis y, ¿reviews?**

**PD: Atentos a las ediciones de última hora, al haberlo escrito desde varios ordenadores hay algunos fallitos que corrijo al releer. **

**Capitulo 3**

A excepción de las sábanas blancas e impolutas, que ocupaban el centro de la sala, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Era una habitación amplia, casi tan grande como lo que antaño fuera toda la casa de Aya, que seguía inconsciente, tumbada sobre un grueso futón, con el cabello oscuro enmarcando su rostro como un halo de oscuridad. Oscuridad como la que reinaba en la habitación, donde la luz trémula no llegaba a traspasar del todo las finas puertas correderas de papel. Parpadeó son suavidad, agradeciendo la penumbra, en un plácido despertar. _"Que pesadilla tan horrible…"_ pensó, con un suspiro que murió en sus labios antes de nacer. Aquel no era el techo de su casa, ni su cama, ni aquella era la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos.

-No era una pesadilla- La realidad la aplastó, y durante un segundo se quedó allí sentada, completamente devastada, vacía. Solo un instante de silencio, lo necesario para asimilar que todo lo que daba por hecho en el mundo se había volatilizado, lo habían barrido de un plumazo. A veces había pensado que se sentía sola, pero nunca había probado de verdad aquel sentimiento, amargo y doloroso, como lo estaba sintiendo en sus carnes en ese preciso instante. Y después del dolor, llegaron las dudas. ¿Qué quería aquel maldito youkai de ella? Llevaba toda su vida escuchando historias de demonios que secuestraban a muchachas para todo tipo de cosas, comérselas, usarlas en pociones y conjuros youkais, incluso para yacer con ellas y robarles la virtud. Un violento escalofrío escaló por su espina dorsal hasta la cabeza, y se abrazó a sí misma, si tenía que elegir, no sabía que opción era peor_. "Oh, Kamis… que me mate rápido y no me haga sufrir. Y si queda algo de mí que se lo entregue a mi familia para que bendigan mis restos y pueda cuidar de ellos desde el mundo espiritual"_ Rezó en silencio, los labios apoyados en los nudillos de ambas manos, entrelazadas, apretando una palma contra otra con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-¿Estas despierta?- Un haz de luz blanca y brillante inundó la habitación cuando la pequeña y curiosa Rin deslizó una de las puertas. Aya miró a la niña que había interrumpido su plegaria, se observaron mutuamente, ojos violetas cargados de recelo contra unos inmensos ojos oscuros que desbordaban curiosidad.

-¿Eres un youkai?- A Aya le pareció la pregunta más obvia, y se sorprendió a sí misma cuando no le tembló la voz. La chiquilla se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza en una divertida negación, entrando en la habitación.

-No.- Con sus pequeños pies cruzó la distancia que las separaba, dejándose caer despatarrada en el futón, frente a la morena.- El amo Sesshomaru sí lo es, pero yo no. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Aya… y supongo que aquí mi apellido poco importa.- Masculló para sí misma, parándose por primera vez a examinar la habitación. No tenía ninguna ventana por la que entrase la luz, pero a primera vista, las varias puertas que daban al resto del complejo no parecían estar cerradas. No era precisamente lo que Aya esperaba. La presencia de aquella niña acababa de descolocarla por completo, y le dolía al mismo tiempo, porque le recordaba a sus hermanos pequeños con aquel aire inocente y travieso- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué lo llamas "amo"? ¿También te secuestró a ti?

-¡No! El amo Sesshomaru jamás le haría algo así a Rin- Aya se obligó a callarse la sarta de irónicas frases que acudieron a su cabeza, de todas formas, la niña no iba a entenderlas.-Me llamo Rin. Llamamos amo al amo Sesshomaru porque a él le gusta que lo llamemos así. -Dijo Rin con una amplia sonrisa, con una construcción infantil y sumamente redundante. Desde que aquella muchacha había llegado hacía ya casi un día había estado ansiosa, frenética. A Rin le gustaba estar con Sesshomaru y con Jaken, pero seguía siendo una niña que pasaba más tiempo sola que acompañada, y la novedad la estaba volviendo loca. Vivía en un mundo infantil donde el coco y el hombre del saco eran fantasías… Aya no podía decirle que su hombre del saco personal era el mismo que la niña llamaba "amo" tan alegremente.- Cuida de mí… aunque no le gusta mucho jugar. –sus labios se torcieron en un pucherito.- A el maestro Jaken tampoco. ¿Tú jugarás conmigo? ¿Serás mi amiga?

Mientras hablaba se había movido por la cama, gateando, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Aya, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, llena de esperanza, de una ilusión que solo los niños saben tener.

-Yo… b-bueno… sí, seré tu amiga.- Parpadeó, algo confusa e intimidada por la cercanía y naturalidad que desprendía Rin, pero sobre todo porque no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Rin chilló de alegría y se lanzó a abrazarla en un taque de efusividad. Aya la rodeó, vacilante al principio, y después decidida a no dejar que aquel youkai le hiciera daño a una niña tan dulce.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos, Aya, me encan… -Rin se interrumpió cuando el susurro de la madera contra las vías del suelo anunció la llegada de alguien a la habitación. La presencia de aquel sujeto en la habitación hizo que Aya se encogiera sobre sí misma, sintiendo de nuevo aquel miedo que se le metía hasta en el tuétano de los huesos.

-Rin, te dije que no entraras aquí.

La niña se levantó y corrió hacia las faldas del que llamaba "Amo Sesshomaru" y murmuró una breve disculpa poniendo carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida antes de marcharse de la habitación por la puerta que había abierto el youkai, que daba al interior del castillo, bajo la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru. El hombre cerró la puerta con lenta parsimonia, no tenía prisa, nunca la tenía, cada acción estaba fríamente calculada, estudiada al milímetro. A solas en una habitación con… él, era una perspectiva que la aterraba.

-Aya, ¿Verdad?-Su respiración se aceleró, incapaz de controlarse, y afirmó rapidamente con la cabeza. En su fuero interno se libraba un conflicto a muerte entre su yo valiente, y su yo cobarde. Ya había conseguido alejarlo antes, una sola vez, y aunque ni siquiera le hizo cosquillas, había sido una pequeña victoria, pero vivir rodeado de supersticiones hace que una mínima parte se arraigue en tu subconsciente, y si fuera por el de Aya, en aquel momento estaría gritando como una loca de puro terror. Había escuchado hablar de Youkais miles de veces, pero en una aldea como la suya, tan al sur, aislada del mundo, eran como un cuento. Pero ahora tenía uno delante de sus narices, y la había secuestrado. ¿Si plantaba cara la mataría allí mismo?

-Sí.- Alzó la voz en un vano intento de determinación, pero hasta a ella misma le sonó como un graznido titubeante.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ligeramente, acuclillándose frente a Aya. Alargó una mano de largas uñas y la tomó por la barbilla, reteniendo su rostro para verla mejor. Aunque estaba mirando su rostro, no la estaba viendo a ella, estaba perdido en aquel profundo y claro color de ojos, estaba allí, al fondo de sus pupilas, tras la amalgama de sentimientos y confusión que reflejaban, nacidos de su innegable humanidad, la shinkon no tama brillaba con fuerza, hacía que aquellos orbes brillaran con una luz desmedida, como dos estrellas que una vez muertas, estallan en una supernova. Rebuscó sin prisa entre los pliegues de su ropa y la imaginación desmedida de Aya empezó a dibujar en su cerebro la imagen de cuchillos, herramientas de tortura, cualquier cosa que no hubiera sido la pequeña botellita de cristal que Sesshomaru dejó en el suelo, entre ellos.

-Bebe.

-¿Que es?- Habló el valor por su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sesshomaru apenas frunció el ceño, no esperaba una bravuconearía de una muchachita pueblerina.- ¿Va a matarme?

-No me cuestiones niña, ni hagas preguntas vanas. Bebe, y calla.-Tras las livianas piezas de cristal se encerraba un líquido espeso, de un intenso color morado. Al acercarlo a la nariz, Aya probó recelosa los olores. Desprendía un pesado aroma dulzón que empalagaba las fosas nasales, como flores podridas. El cristal frío besó sus labios, empezaron a temblarle los dedos. No quería llorar, pero tenía miedo, así que cerró los ojos con fuerza y se lo bebió de un trago, y que fuera lo que los kamis quisieran. Pero aunque no quería llorar, el regusto de la amarga pócima era del salado sabor del as lágrimas. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo que empezó a dilatarse con las ansias de la espera que anidaba en ambos. Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron violentamente un instante antes de contraerse, jadeó con un gemido de dolor, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones cuando una estela de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Ardía, aquella fuerza que había encerrada en su cuerpo se agitaba, despertaba de su letargo. Sesshomaru agarró a Aya por los hombros, sosteniéndola, porque su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar levemente, su cuerpo se resistía a dejar paso a la shinkon no tama, que emergía en su escote en forma de una perfecta gema en forma de luna en cuarto creciente. La tocó, en el centro de su escote, estaba tan caliente que le quemó las yemas de los dedos, y en contraste la pálida piel empezaba a estar peligrosamente fría.- Eh, no te mueras.

Aya separó los labios y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, que le devolvió a la realidad mientras el dolor de su pecho remitía lentamente. Observó aquella hermosa pieza, lisa y del mismo lila que sus ojos, pero opaca, carente de vida.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un fragmento de la shinkon no tama, la perla de las 4 almas, un reliquia que las mikos y los youkai se han disputado durante milenios, el objeto más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra, un arma de paz o de caos, dependiendo de las manos en las que esté. -La frialdad de su voz no conseguía ocultar el profundo deseo que albergaba por algo que Aya no llegaba a identificar, ¿poder? ¿destrucción?- Pero esta está totalmente muerta, porque tú tienes su poder.

-¿Yo? ¿El poder de la perla de las 4 almas?

-De un fragmento.-Corrigió el youkai. Poseer la Shinkon sería todo un sueño, pero ya había demasiados competidores peleando como perros por un trozo de carne. Su única esperanza estaba en ese único fragmento.- y cuando su poder vuelva a su lugar natural... lo extraeremos de ti. Hasta ese momento, me servirás a mí personalmente.

Se levantó cuan largo era, sin dar más explicaciones. Giró sobre los talones, de pies desnudos, y caminó hasta la puerta que daba al interior. Aya respiró hondo, y se aferró a las sábanas. Estaba harta de que quisieran manejar su destino, de que el mundo jugara con ella y dignarse a resignarse.

-¿Y si intento escapar?

Sesshomaru se giró lentamente, con sus ojos helados y su expresión hierática. La dedicó una sonrisa irónica, llena de unos blanquísimos dientes.

-Eso sería una gran estupidez.

Aya se levantó y corrió detrás de él, agarrándolo con desesperación de la ropa.

-¡Dime al menos si mi hermano está vivo, maldita sea!

La tomó de los antebrazos, asiéndose de su agarre con una insultante facilidad, pero sin emplear la fuerza, de una forma casi... amable.

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa.

Y la dejó allí, de nuevo en silencio, de nuevo en penumbra. De nuevo cara a cara con su aplastante realidad, y un sordo dolor caliente en el pecho, donde el fragmento de la Shinkon palpitaba como un segundo corazón.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Cuando llevas una vida relativamente tranquila, nunca llegas a saber lo larga y oscuras que son en realidad las noches. Ese era el sentimiento de Aya. No había forma humana de encontrar calor en la enorme y vacía habitación, ningún hogar para alojar un fuego que ahuyentara sus miedos. Estaba sola, en la oscuridad, enredada entre las mantas que había arrastrada hasta la pared, donde apoyaba la espalda. Había intentado desesperadamente dormir, cuando se duerme, se pierde completamente la noción del tiempo, la mente puede llevarte a lugares maravillosos, te cobija, te aleja de cualquier realidad. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos le asaltaba un terror primitivo, animal. Era más fácil soportar la visión de la habitación en tinieblas que su propia imaginación. Al principio lloró, confundida y frustrada, enfadada con su las lágrimas limpian el alma, y cuando ya no le quedaba más amargura que llorar, se perdió en sus pensamientos. _"¿qué voy ha hacer ahora?"_ Sesshomaru ya se lo había dicho, escapar era algo inútil... jadeo ligeramente, reteniendo el aire en los pulmones. La idea de que vinieran a rescatarla era tan bonita como utópica. Tal vez si Sanji estuviera... _"¡Esta vivo!"_ Se gritó a sí misma, podía perder la esperanza para sí misma, podía rendir cada parte de su alma y su cuerpo a Sesshomaru, pero no podía creer que su hermano estuviera muerto. Y aunque no estaba muerto sabía que su familia tenía que sobrevivir, y si tenían que elegir entre un periplo incierto en el que probablemente no la encontraran nunca y salvar a Sanji, Aya no podía culparlos, por que habría hecho exactamente lo mismo.

-Voy a salir de aquí.-murmuró en voz alta, por que así lo sentía más real que sí fuera sólo un pensamiento.-tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, ni en un mes. Pero vas a escapar de aquí Aya Minami, y vas a volver a casa, por que eres fuerte, y valiente, y puedes hacerlo.- sus dedos buscaron inconscientemente la gema curvada que anidaba en su pecho. Aún estaba caliente, más que su piel, y podía sentir su fuerza débil palpitando, como parte de sí misma.-Tengo poder. Tengo lo que él quiere. Sólo tengo que aprender a utilizarlo.

Se puso en pie y atravesó la fría habitación y abrió la puerta por la que horas antes había entrado Rin. El panel de la puerta corredera daba a una galería abierta al jardín, iluminado por las primeras luces del amanecer. El cielo clareaba en el horizonte, tras los altos muros de piedra oscura, vestidos de una verde y tierna hiedra. Todo el jardín era exuberante, verde, setos cuajados de flores coloridas, completamente cerradas. El rocío mañanero se extendía por la escena, como si algún kami travieso se hubiera dedicado a robar perlas del mar y depositarlas en cada hoja, en cada brizna suave de la hierba que cubría el suelo, y cada gotita de agua parecía de plata pura cuando reflejaban la luz del sol, que teñía el cielo de lila, rosa y naranja a su paso. Soplaba un viento frío, Aya tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma, hacía muco frío para aquella época del año. Todo era frío y hermoso al mismo tiempo, y le daban ganas de bajar a tumbarse sobre aquella hierba mullida, pero sabía que se mojaría y el frío la calaría hasta los huesos. Era un jardín, el jardín de su celda, un lugar precioso orquestado, con todos los detalles calculados para que bajara la guardia, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Se quedó allí de pie, viendo como amanecía el primer día de una vida muy diferente a la que conocía, llenándose de aquella luz que pensaba que no iba a llegar nunca. La luz le daba esperanza, y al mismo tiempo, era la firma de su sentencia. Aquello no era un mal sueño, y ahora tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentarse a lo que le esperaba. Sin que se diera cuenta, Aya se estaba deshaciendo de los pocos retazos de la niña asustada y débil que había sido hacía años, el mundo una vez más la obligaba a madurar, tenía que ser fuerte, no por nadie, si no por sí misma. El sol ascendió lentamente por la bóveda celeste, iluminó el mundo, consiguió devolverle a Aya el calor, la seguridad, la certeza de que el mundo no era tan terrorífico como lo había sido durante aquella eterna noche.

-¿Señorita? ¿Señorita está...? - Jaken accedió al cuarto con sus pasitos cortos. No sabía muy bien que le esperaba dentro de la habitación. Conocía los hábitos humanos de la pequeña Rin, la soportaba todo el tiempo, la cuidaba por el amo Sesshomaru, pero no tenía la más remota idea de como afrontar a una... mujer. Aya se dio la vuelta y observó a la pequeña criatura verde, frunció el ceño.

-Un amo youkai, una niñita... ¿y tú que eres? ¿La mascota?- Soltó, no sin cierta frustración. Si había superado aquella noche se sentía casi capaz de todo... además, en comparación con su amo era imposible que Jaken resultara imponente, en ningún sentido.

-¡Eh! ¡Soy un youkai muy poderoso, ahora verás!- Jaken echó mano de su bastón de dos caras, y cuando iba a plantarlo en el suelo dispuesto a achicharrar a la insolente mujer se detuvo. Las ordenes de Sesshomaru habían sido muy claras, la chica podía pasear por todo el castillo, con excepción de sus habitaciones personales. La chica podía salir si quería, hasta la barrera. Podía pedir cuanto deseara, y Jaken debía conseguirlo. La chica tenía que servirlo, por que quería tenerla controlada personalmente. Hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijeses, Jaken no podía ponerle ni un solo dedo encima. ¡Cuanta desdicha! ¡Un gran youkai como él reducido al sirviente de una nimia humana con más boca que cerebro!- ... moveos, señorita. Debéis ir a servirle el desayuno al amo Sesshomaru, y no podéis ir con semejantes pintas. Os enseñaré vuestros que-haceres.

-¿Y si me niego?-tanteó, echándole valor.

Jaken se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperado... ¡humanas! ¡malditas humanas, lo sacaban de sus casillas!

-Entonces el amo os enseñará cual es vuestro lugar ahora que le pertenecéis. -Aya retrocedió un paso. No eso nunca. Mientras que Jaken le daba risa, Sesshomaru le hacía sentirse débil, le aterraba. Y si tenía que servirle, prefería verlo cuanto menos, mejor. Jaken observó como la amenaza hacía un efecto instantáneo, y suspiró, exasperado. Habría sido más fácil si cooperase desde el principio.- Vamos. Seguidme.

Aya recorrió las frías estancias del castillo tras los pasos breves de Jaken. Descubrió que no había puerta ni ventana cerradas para ella, efectivamente, todo el castillo estaba a su completa disposición, con una única excepción, las habitaciones de Sesshomaru, como si fuera una invitada en vez de una prisionera. No sabía si aquello debía darle tranquilidad o escalofríos. Era un lugar prácticamente laberíntico, lleno de salas amplias, habitaciones, pasillos oscuros y grandes galerías abiertas a los jardines donde se derramaba la luz dorada del sol, cada uno de ellos más cuidado y bonito que el anterior. Una de las salas más grandes era la cocina, preparada para al menos unos 50 cocineros, y equipada para preparar comida para un centenar de personas, y no para las 4 que Aya había visto hasta entonces, Jaken, Rin, el amo Sesshomaru, y ella misma. Era la única habitación que Aya no había encontrado amplia y vacía, allí ardían los fuegos, los enormes hornos de piedra estaban encendidos, y cocían lentamente un pan blanco que llenaba con su delicioso aroma toda la estancia. El olor acarició a la chica lentamente, se deslizó por su instinto hasta despertar el hambre, que hizo rugir su estómago como si tuviera un dragón en las entrañas. Se sonrojó violentamente, abrazándose la barriga.

-¿Que ha sido eso?

-... mi estómago- Admitió, avergonzada, consciente de pronto de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin comer.- tengo hambre.

Jaken alzó su bastón de dos cabezas y golpeó el suelo tres veces. Clack clack clack!. de la nada aparecieron dos youkais, con delantales a la cintura y unos rostros amables en vez de terroríficos, como pensaba Aya que debían ser. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, empezaron a cocinar, ocupándose de sus propias tareas.

-Son más sirvientes del amo- Aclaró Jaken con voz indulgente, la misma que utilizaba con Rin.-Como ves, se encargan de la cocina.

-¿Tiene tu amo muchos sirvientes?

-...-Jaken la miró largamente, pensando en la cantidad de preguntas que hacía la humana, ¡sin parar! Los humanos brillaban por su curiosidad y su tenacidad, pero aquella chiquilla se llevaba la palma.- No.-terminó por responder.- En este castillo solo estamos Rin, tú, una media docena de sirvientes y yo. Y el amo Sesshomaru, por supuesto. Siéntate, te servirán el desayuno. -Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Aya se limitó a sentarse sobre las piernas. Cuando empezaron a servirle rápidamente el desayuno más abundante y ostentoso que hubiera probado nunca, se debatía entre el hambre imperante y la incomodidad, y la desconfianza. Tenía hambre, y jamás nadie la había servido de aquella forma... ¿Estaría envenenada la comida? Su instinto ganó la partida, si hubieran querido envenenarla ya lo habrían hecho hace mucho, así que empezó a comer, lentamente, mientras Jaken comía su propio desayuno. Debes servirle las comidas al amo, y asistirlo en todo lo que te demande. Te encargaras de la limpieza de tus habitaciones, y las suyas, por supuesto. No nos sobran clientes y tu... vas a tener mucho tiempo libre en el que ocupar tus manos.

Era un alivio que el destino hubiera querido que aquella joya se alojara en una pobre campesina, con quehaceres y obligaciones, que probablemente tendría mucha más fuerza en los brazos y más capacidades para sus deberes que cualquier princesita criada entre algodones. Ninguno de los youkais estaba acostumbrado a una vida sedentaria, Sesshomaru se movía allá donde lo llevaba el viento, la sedentarización había cambiado muchas cosas, había impuesto muchos quehaceres para mantener aquel enorme lugar, y Aya sabría como desempeñar su papel. O al menos, eso pensaba Jaken.

-¡Aya!-Rin saltó de improvisto sobre los hombros de Aya, que, sorprendida, escupió cual aspersor todo el té que estaba bebiendo en aquel preciso instante en el que la niña se había colado en la habitación. Jaken había quedado completamente rociado de arriba a abajo, miró a la niña, iracundo, y tras un segundo de confusión, Rin empezó a reírse a carcajadas, divertida ante el chaparrón que le había caído, consiguiendo incluso que a Aya se le escapara una sonrisa.

-¡Rin! ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano?!... ¡mirad como me habéis puesto! ¡Ponte a desayunar ahora mismo!- Se levantó sobre sus piernas cortas, intentando imponer una autoridad que la niña no sentía en absoluto, antes de salir por la puerta.- Voy a cambiarme, no os mováis de aquí.

Sentada una junto a la otra, muy cerquita, Rin observa a Aya casi con fascinación. Había llegado a albergar miedo por que fuera un sueño, y que por la mañana ya no estaría allí con ella, pero si que estaba, y eso hacía a Rin inmensamente feliz.

-Come.- Instó Aya, arrastrando un cuenco de arroz hacia la niña.

-¡Que aproveche!

Empezaron a comer, en silencio, la niña ávidamente, y Aya con más calma, sin quitarle ojo, intentando pensar con la cabeza fría como no lo había hecho la noche anterior. Se fijó en su peso, la niña era delgada, pero tenía las mejillas llenas, el pelo brillante y buen color. Por más que intentara encontrar una errata en lo que pudiera ser una farsa, aquella niña estaba sana, alegre, y sola. Era simplemente lo que parecía, no era ningún truco. Alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo lentamente... después de cuidar a tres hermanos pequeños, no podía evitarlo. Rin le despertaba tal ternura, un sentimiento maternal contra el que se veía incapaz de luchar. La desarmaba por completo.

-¿No tienes frío Aya?

-Bueno... un poco.-Todavía portaba sobre los hombros, cerrado alrededor de su cintura, el mismo liviano y fino yukata diseñado para una temperatura mucho más cálida. Rin se levantó de un salto, quitándose con el dorso de la mano los granos de arroz que tenía pegados a la cara.

-¡Ven conmigo!

-.. Pero.. el youkai verde ha dicho...

-¡Da igual! No te preocupes por Jaken, nos encontrará.

"Así que se llama Jaken..." pensó, brevemente, mientras se levantaba, cayendo en cuenta de que ni siquiera se había presentado. arrastrada por aquella pequeña manita, atravesaron más pasillos, que empezaban a iluminarse tenuemente con la luz del sol. Tras una pesada puerta que abrieron entre ambas, se encontraba la colección más grande de telas y kimonos que Aya había visto en toda su vida. Rin tenía pintada en su carita una sonrisa traviesa, se divertía enseñándole a Aya los secretos de aquel castillo que no hacía tanto que habitaba.

-Todo esto es para tí.- Dijo, jugueteando con una cinta para el pelo, enredándola entre sus deditos y desenredandola para volver a repetir el proceso otra vez.- Bueno, y para mí también, cuando sea grande. El amo Sesshomaru lo trajo todo. ¿Es fantástico, verdad?

Rin no lo entendía, pero había captado perfectamente la aversión que sentía Aya por el hombre que ella sabía que era bueno, que la había salvado y la cuidaba, aunque no fuera muy (o absolutamente nada) efusivo o cariñoso. Pero Rin sabía que la quería, y que no era un youkai malvado.

-Es... impresionante.- Aya se aceró a un kimono que colgaba en su perchero largo y robusto. Sus dedos acariciaron trémulamente la tela, y perdió el resuello al darse cuenta de lo que era. Largo, de mangas estrechas, una tela gruesa para épocas frías y un profundo color azul, parecía que alguien hubiera arrancado los motivos del fondo de un río, con tres efímeras carpas que nadaban por la espalda, dibujadas con un exquisito hilo de oro. -Es seda...

Murmuró, impresionada. Todo era seda fina, raso brillante, hilos de plata, de oro, un trabajo artesanal de horas y horas, ropa tejida para que la portaran princesas y sus cortes, y nos los hombros delgados de una campesina como ella. ante tanta belleza no tenía palabras. la prenda más fina que hubiera visto antaño era el kimono blanco ceremonial que llevara su madre durante su boda. Siempre le había parecido bonito, una prenda que tal vez hubiera llevado ella, y después Hikari en sus propias bodas, pero allí dentro no sería mucho más que un trapo basto y triste. Pero tampoco perdió detalle de que las prendas de la habitación eran más finas o más gruesas, había una colección completa de obras de artes hechas ropa para toda las épocas del año, y para muchos de estos.- Supongo que debo vestirme para él...

Masculló para sí misma, con un deje de amargura, y la angustia anidando en el fondo de su pecho. Aquello era la preparación para un momento que no quería que llegara. Aunque fuera un gesto tan insignificante como ir a despertarlo, era una forma de subyugarse, de perderse a sí mismo.

-¿Aya puedo peinarte?-El fino peine de marfil reflejaba la luz en la piel de la niña. Aya se arrodilló lentamente en el suelo, y dejó que la niña empezara ha deshacer los enredos que aquella noche de pesadilla le había dejado en su larga cabellera. Rin tarareaba una cancioncilla infantil. Las púas finas acariciaban el cuero cabelludo, cada hebra de oscuro y lacio cabello, y Aya cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella sensación familiar y tranquilizadora que tanto necesitaba. Sin que ninguna de las dos se percatara, en poquísimo tiempo, Rin se estaba convirtiendo en un amable consuelo para la joven.

-Ya está.

-Ven, déjame que yo te peine a tí. -Rin se sentó alegremente en el regazo de Aya, que hizo lo mismo con la niña. Era algo tan normal, tan cotidiano, peinar a un hermano por la mañana.

-Hazme una coletita aquí.- Indicó la niña, señalando el sitio donde quería la coletita que solía hacerse ella solita, por que había tenido que aprender a ser independiente. Aya hizo lo que le pedían, sosteniendo sus cabellos con una cinta amarilla a juego con el kimono de la niña.

-Si hemos terminado, princesita, tengo que cambiarme.-Se puso en pie, y con un movimiento fluido se deshizo del fino yukata blanco que usara para dormir en un tiempo que ahora le parecía muy lejano, aunque solo estuviera a una noche de distancia. Desnuda, retiró el kimono de su percha cuidadosamente, no podía quitarse la sensación de que aquella prenda lujosa se le iba a deshacer en las manos. Pero no se deshizo, se deslizó por su piel con un alarde de suavidad celestial, se ajustó a su cintura, al largo de sus brazos con estudiada perfección. Se miró a sí misma en un largo espejo que besaba el techo y el suelo, a lo largo de toda la pared. Envuelta en seda azul, con los hombros al descubierto, allí estaba, en su escote, brillando burlonamente, la gema maldita que la había llevado hasta allí. Había descubierto un poder, que le daba miedo y valor al mismo tiempo, pero a que precio. Un precio demasiado alto por un peine de marfil, por kimonos de seda, un precio que era nada más y nada menos que su libertad. Aunque podría ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la imagen de su reflejo le partía el corazón. Respiró hondo y encaró la puerta, cogiendo aire, cogiendo valor.- Tengo...- se le rompió la voz un segundo. Cerró los ojos, se concentró, y sonrió como hiciera a sus hermanos. "Es como ir a por agua al río. Es solo un deber." se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse.- Tengo cosas que hacer. Luego nos vemos.

Una frase que habría usado mil veces con sus hermanos, algo que podía decir sin mentirle a Rin. Aya salió del vestidor y volvió a las cocinas, donde ya habían preparado una bandeja con la comida del amo. Cargo su peso con ambas manos y se dejó llevar por un instinto especial, nuevo, que chispeaba en su pecho y le indicaba donde residía el poder youkai del amo y señor del castillo, Sesshomaru. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la alcoba, donde la recibió la quietud del silencio, la respiración pausada y rítmica de Sesshomaru, que dormía tumbado sobre un futon grueso, tapado hasta la cintura, inmune al frío. Dejó la bandeja en el suelo, junto a la puerta, y se acercó al youkai para arrodillarse a su lado. Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto, pero no era un hombre, aunque lo pareciera. Aya recorrió con la mirada la curva de su cuello, las clavículas, el pecho descubierto bajo un kimono sencillo de color oscuro que se había abierto mientras dormía. Se le aceleró el corazón y se le sonrojaron las mejillas, ni siquiera había visto desnudo a Sanji desde que tenían 9 años... pero su mirada violeta se encontró cuando subía hacia su rostro con una vena. Una vena que palpitaba sutilmente en su cuello, al ritmo de respiración. Tenía que despertarlo, pero cuando sus manos se alzaron, el único deseo que albergaba era rodear su cuello y hacer que aquella vena dejara de latir, quería desesperadamente volver a casa.

-¡Ah!-Jadeó violentamente cuando sus grandes manos masculinas atraparon sus muñecas, y tiraron de ella. Atrapada otra vez, arrinconada. Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se abrieron lentamente, con su pálido escote eclipsando el techo, paladeando su el olor fresco de su piel de mujer.- No me hagas daño, por favor, no me hagas daño, yo solo...

-No me mientas.-El tono impaciente de su voz asustó a Aya, que se encogió sobre sí misma, intentando huir cuando Sesshomaru alzó el rostro lentamente hasta que su nariz rozó su piel. Olía a poder, olía a mentira y a miedo.- Querías matarme.-afirmó, su aliento cálido acariciando a la chica.

-Quería matarte.-admitió Aya, temblorosa.- Quiero matarte.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa, sorprendido por su franqueza. Depositó muy lentamente un frío beso en su escote, encima de la shinkon no tama, y el corazón de Aya empezó a latir desbocado, de miedo, de vergüenza y confusión.

-Buen intento, pero tienes mucho que aprender si quieres matar a un youkai como yo, niña. -Soltó sus manos, y Aya se alejó de él como si la hubiera electrocutado, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo. Esperaba un castigo, que la golpearan, pero, y para su sorpresa, Sesshomaru se incorporó y se pasó la mano por el pelo lentamente, con su gesto frío e inalterable.- Ahora, trae mi desayuno.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aquí está el capítulo 5! A riesgo de no tardar todavía más en sacarlo y, aparte, hacer un capítulo gigantismo y pesado de leer, al final he decidido cerrarlo aquí y seguir en el siguiente capitulo (aunque este se quede un poco corto) que ya tengo medio escrito, así que, aparte, espero poder sacarlo muy prontito**

**Capitulo 5**

La rutina tenía un poder sorprendente. Repetir las cosas una y otra vez le hace creer a la mente que son más fáciles, fortalece el cuerpo. Las pautas, las repeticiones, son un anestésico para la mente, para su mente por lo menos. En el fondo lo agradecía, llevaba toda su vida haciendo cosas así, limpiar, cocinar de vez en cuando, cuidar a Rin se volvía más un gusto que una imposición. Los primeros días se le hacían largos, por que seguía teniendo miedo, y por las noches solo dormía a ratos. No podía evitarlo, esperaba recibir un castigo a cada mínimo error, golpes, o vejaciones, por que eso era lo que hacían los youkais a las chicas que secuestraban. Y, sin embargo, Jaken se limitaba a corregirla pacientemente y seguir a lo suyo. Así que las horas largas se transformaron en días, y los días en semanas, hasta que el verano perdió el poco calor que le quedaba, aplastado por los primeros vientos fríos que anunciaban al otoño, traían nubes espesas y cielos fríos y grises. Los árboles habían empezado a vestirse de dorado, marrón y el rojo más intenso que había visto en su vida. Y con el tiempo transcurrido, el miedo se había cambiado de piel, tornándose en una profunda añoranza, que crecía a medida que se acercaba una fecha especial, su cumpleaños. Era el primero de su vida que lo pasaría lejos de su familia, sola.

-Rin, por favor, no te vayas tan lejos.

Era la primera vez que ponía un pie fuera del castillo desde que la "encerraran" allí, por que Rin quería jugar con las primeras hojas que se habían desprendido de las ramas, allá en sus alturas, ya secas y moribundas, ahora se amontonaban en el suelo, crujiendo bajo el peso de ambas a cada paso. Desde lo alto de la gruesa muralla, desde la distancia, Sesshomaru las observaba en silencio, una figura blanca recortada en el fondo rojo y azul del cielo y las copas de los árboles. Desde aquella primera mañana Aya no había vuelto a intentar nada contra él, ni había intentado huir. Parecía más relajada, y aunque Sesshomaru no lo demostrase, le gustaba que estuviera más cómoda allí... no habría podido soportar a una chiquilla llorona. Así él mismo podía relajarse también, y no ser un carcelero.

-Amo Sesshomaru... ¿puede acompañarme un segundo? Hay alguien que...

-Ya lo sé, Jaken.- De un salto se colocó junto a su fiel sirviente, al otro lado de los muros. Echó la vista atrás, si estaban fuera sería mejor, no quería mezclar a la humana con sus asuntos. _"Estarán bien solas"_ pensó en su fuero interno,_ "no tardaré mucho"_.

...

-Rin...-Alzó la voz Aya, poniéndose de puntillas, intentando encontrar la cabeza morena entre los gruesos troncos y los montones de hojas.-¡Rin!- Tuvo que recogerse las faldas y echar a correr tras los pasos de la niña, siguiendo el sonido de su risa hasta que consiguió atraparla entre los brazos y pararle los pies... ¿de donde sacaban los niños tanta energía?. De rodillas en el suelo, Aya miró a la niña con gesto severo.- ¿Me estas escuchando? No sé lo que hay en este bosque, alejarse es peligroso.

-¡No pasa nada! De verdaaaaad~ -Esgrimió un pucherito con el labio inferior antes de que se le escapara una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía el pelo lleno de hoitas rojas y ramitas secas, las manos sucias, llenas de tierra por estar jugando a coger las hojas, amontonarlas y saltar sobre ellas, o lanzarlas al firmamento para corretear entre ellas mientras caían. Aya había llegado a plantearse seriamente si la Rin sería la hija de Sesshomaru. Pero, a parte de la completa ausencia de cualquier poder u aura youkai, eran demasiado distintos. _"No es su hija... definitivamente no lo es"_ pensó en su momento, pero no era capaz de negar ese sentimiento paternal que veía en Sesshomaru. Una paternidad un tanto extraña, pero paternidad al fin y al cabo. Aya suspiró lentamente.

-¿Pero todavía quieres jugar más? Hace mucho frío para pasar toda la tarde fuera.

-Yo no tengo frío.-Se escapó de entre sus delgados brazos, y Aya se obligó a sí misma a levantarse lentamente, resignada, refugiándose en el chal que le cubría los hombros, protegiéndola del frío.

Siguió a la niña con pasos lentos, mientras Rin se dedicaba a corretear entre los troncos y la hojas, llenando el silencio y la quietud del bosque con su risa. El cielo estaba completamente encapotado, y aunque se había puesto un kimono oscuro con la esperanza de que el calor del sol se pegara a la tela, ni un triste rayito llegaba a tocar el mundo bajo ese cielo gris y nuboso. Un día oscuro y triste no ayudaba mucho a su estado de ánimo. Echó la vista hacia atrás, inconsciente de cuanto avanzaban, los altos troncos habían ocultado el muro del castillo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, arrastrando unos sentimientos encontrados. No le gustaba estar allí pero... hasta ahora había sido un lugar agradable, al menos, frío y solitario, pero seguro. Y allí afuera... en aquel bosque desconocido, de colores tan rojos como la sangre, se sentía tremendamente desprotegida, era simple y llanamente el natural miedo a los lugares desconocidos, un medio que en absoluto afectaba a Rin, pero que Aya no podía evitar.

-¡Vamos a jugar al escondite!- Las manitas llenas de tierra dejaron sus huellas marrones en la seda, sobre los muslos de Aya, y sin darle opción a elegir siquiera, echó a correr al grito de- ¡La llevas tú!

Le dedicó una mirada indulgente, Aya ya estaba mayorcita para jugar al escondite, pero terminó por taparse los ojos con ambas manos y empezó a contar en voz alta.

-Uno... dos... tres... - miró por la estrecha abertura que dejaban sus dedos... la muralla apenas visible, podía... correr- cuatro... cinco...- huir - seis... siete...

Los pensamientos apagaron la voz de su garganta, los números que fueron a su boca fallecieron en sus labios secos, con su mirada lila perdida en el claro oscuro de sus pálidas manos. Era una oportunidad, lo que había estado esperando, y su yo valiente y rebelde se revolvía, encerrado, cansado de semanas de sumisión, quería intentarlo, con toda su alma, necesitaba intentarlo antes de rendirse, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Estes preparada o no, allá voy.

Su voz resonó en cada recoveco de aquel bosque, el eco se deslizó por las sombras, repitiendo en el sutil eco su determinación, su tono frío y decidido. Esas palabras no eran para Rin, eran para sí misma. Le temblaban las manos, el primer paso fue el más difícil, y el más aterrados, como si tuviera que aprender a andar otra vez, pero a medida que avanzaba, como un niño que aprende, la seguridad se adueñó de sus pies, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya había aprendido a correr. Jadeaba, llenándose los pulmones de un aire frío, otoñal, que sabía a tierra, a bosque, a lugar lejano y salvaje, a valor y a miedo. Su larguísimo pelo se agitaba, arrastrado por el aire que provocaban sus pasos, era una oscura capa sobre sus hombros. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, en su cabeza los minutos se dilataban como horas y de pronto se esfumaban como un solo segundo, en el camino había destrozado las delicadas sandalias, que estaban hechas para suelos mucho más... civilizados, hasta tal punto que había tenido que abadonarlas para correr descalza, el chal oscuro ahora le daba calor, se enganchaba en las ramas bajas de los árboles y también lo dejó olvidado tras sus pasos. Y habría seguido corriendo si no hubiera sentido como la delicada gema que anidaba en su pecho empezaba a calentarse otra vez, palpitaba violentamente, igual que su corazón, y los latidos se sincronizaban, de súbito, un violento estallido de energías enfrentadas la lanzó por los aires. La shinkon no tama había protegido a Aya de chocar de frente contra otra energía demoníaca.

-¿Que demonios...?-blasfemó, asustada.

Se levantó lentamente, mirando estupefacta lo que sus ojos no veían. Ante ella solo se extendía el bosque, inmenso, en todas direcciones, pero con un parpadeo y el ferviente deseo de ver, la shinkon no tama que era parte de ella le concedió una nueva forma de ver el mundo. La barrera se hizo visible para ella, en un sutil y amable color blanco translucido. Rozó la barrera con las yemas de los dedos, esperando que sucediera algo, como que un rayo abriera el cielo y la fulminara, pero... no paso nada. La piedra de las cuatro almas seguía palpitando, y Aya observó abrumada la inmensidad de la barrera. El castillo estaba exactamente en el centro de una enorme cúpula de energía, que dejaba en ridículo a la muralla de piedra. "No, ¡no!" pensó frustrada, alzó los puños y los estampó contra la blanca barrera, ahogando un grito airado. Un instinto.

-¿¡Por qué me hacéis esto kamis?!- alzó la voz al cielo, indignada, aunque sabía que los Kamis habitaban en todas las cosas, que jugaban a su alrededor, y en aquel instante se reían de ella. Recordó las palabras de Sesshomaru, maldito engreído, pensaba Aya, que lo tenía todo calculado al detalle en esa mente fria de youkai. -Voy a demostrarte lo equivocado que estas.

Alzo ambas manos, arrastrada por una intuicion que nacía de la shinkon no tama, mucho más antigua y sabía que ella. Posó las yemas de los dedos primero, las palmas, y cerró los ojos para dejar de pensar y empezar a sentir. Al otro lado de su piel la energía de la barrera se agitaba, se subyugaba al poder de la shinkon no tama y fluía, desnudándose para Aya. La energía del mismísimo Sesshomaru se arremolinaba bajo sus dedos, a través de algo tan sencillo como su piel podría descifrar una magia que nunca había entendido. Y lo que se encontró allí resultaba sumamente perturbador para ella y la llenó de confusión. ¿Dónde estaba toda aquella maldad que debía exhumar el youki de un youkai? Era un youki demoniaco, efectivamente, pero lejos de rezumar maldad o crueldad, Aya solo había hallado con un deseo tal de... Proteger, de salvar.

-¿¡Aya?!

La voz lejana de Rin la arrancó de su ensoñacion, rompió cada pompa de jabón llena de esperanza, de dudas, de ideas románticas y estúpidas de su corazón de mujer joven. _"Me ha secuestrado, me ha puesto esta piedra maldita en el pecho, atacó a mi familia"_ le dijo la dura y cruel consciencia. El miedo, la frustración, empezaron a herbir alimentados por semejantes pensamientos, mutaban, transformandose en toda la rabia que no se había permitido sentir, en ira pura que le corrió por las venas, calentándole la sangre. Respiró lentamente y, haciendo acopio de aquella fuerza, aquella magia que el mismo Sesshomaru había despertado, apretó las palmas contra la barrera. El poder de la shinkon vibró por su cuerpo, despertando ante su llamada, subyugada a los deseos de la chica que la portaba, que sólo tenía que hacer una cosa, empujar.

...

Sesshomaru lo sintió en cada fibra de su ser, como el poder de la Shinkon no Tama besaba su propia energía y la repelía violentamente, le obligaba a replegarse. Alzo la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos dorados se perdieron en el perfil gris del cielo donde sabía que estaba el punto más alto de la barrera, que luchaba por no ceder, intimamente ligada a su ser, y lo supo. Algo estaba intentando entrar... O salir.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

El poder de la shinkon no tama que tan bien se había ocultado en un cuerpo humano ya no estaba siendo contenido, y Akumo lo olía, lo sentida, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba y clamaba por aquel sabor que probara siglos atrás, el sabor del poder, la victoria. Alzó la cabeza, estirando cada uno de sus maltrechos y olvidados huesos, con una lágrima recorriendo la polvorienta piel de sus mejillas.

-Pensaba que jamás volvería sentirlo.-suspiró en la oscuridad de la cueva que había albergado aquel cuerpo debilitado durante siglos por culpa de aquella sacerdotisa despreciable... Pero ahora, estaba muerta, todos los humanos morían más tarde o más temprano, eran débiles, y frágiles, y sus corazones sentían más emociones de las que podían manejar en realidad. Ridículas criaturas, que se creían poseedoras del universo cuando no eran ni el más asqueroso de los insectos en comparación con Akumo, el youkai dragón. En su estado jamás se habría atrevido a desafiar al nuevo señor del territorio, Sesshomaru, por que Akumo cargaba con la vergüenza y la debilidad de todos los demonios, el miedo a alguien superior, y la ambición de poder. Pero tenía claro que sí ese youkai perro tenía un fragmento... No lo estaba cuidando demasiado bien, y no iba a dejar pasar aquella dulce, dulcísima oportunidad de tomar lo que deseaba.

* * *

La energía chisporroteaba alrededor de sus dedos, que se habrían paso por la barrera como sí fuera agua, separando el flujo del youki con un esfuerzo sobre humano que Aya se creía incapaz de hacer. Jadeo, observando como la abertura se ensanchaba lentamente y se transformaba en una estrecha grieta por la que pasaba su cuerpo delgado a la perfección, con la figura he sus manos como dos fantasmas imperecederos, dos huellas hechas a fuego en la barrera, a los lados de la puerta hacia la libertad. Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa le punto la cara, estaba a sólo un paso de ser libre...

-¿Aya?

Aya se giró muy lentamente, absolutamente culpable de lo que estaba haciendo. Rin estaba asustada, por que no la encontraba, y el escondite había dejado de ser un juego para transformarse en una breve pesadilla. Había corrido desesperadamente, ahora tenía las mejillas arreboladas por el frío, había perdido el resuello y su respiración se agitaba, agotada. Pero lo peor era verse reflejada en aquellos ojitos oscuros

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -Aya atravesó la barrera de espaldas, con pasos cortos y lentos, intentando no mirar a Rin a los ojos, que eran las puertas del alma, y le mostraban como le estaba partiendo el corazón a la niña. Y eso, a Aya, la destrozaba por dentro.

-Rin yo... -no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, la niña salió también al otro lado de la barrera y se agarró a sus faldas con manitas desesperadas y la voz rota.  
-¿dónde vas? ¡No te vayas!

-Rin...-"por favor, no me hagas esto" pensaba, por que les daba miedo alzar la voz y que se le rompiera en llanto.- Mi familia me necesita -"les necesito tanto..."- tengo que volver para cuidar de mi familia...

-¿Porqué?¿porqué? - las lágrimas amargas le dejaban las mejillas llenas de churretes a la niña, que no sabía contener las lágrimas, y no quería aceptar que la única amiga y lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido en mucho tiempo quería abandonarla.- ¿es por que me he portado mal? Puedo portarme bien, lo prometo

-Rin... Yo, tengo que irme.

- No... ¡no, no, NO!  
Enfadada y confusa, Rin hizo lo único que sabía, echar a correr. Un gemido atravesó la garganta de Aya, que se sentía de pronto tan sumamente culpable por dejarla allí, por ser tan egoísta. Observo un instante la figura de las niña que se alejaba. No había abierto la barrera para esto, esta no era ella misma...

-¡Rin! ¡Espera! - gritó, y corriendo en pos de la niña, con la angustia inundando su pecho. Seguía a la niña con los pies doloridos, a través del camino serpenteante y desorientado que dibujaba por el bosque. Aya la llamaba a gritos, hacían tanto ruido que sabia que estaba tirando por la borda aquella oportunidad dorada, pero no podía dejar a la niña allí fuera, sola, asustada, como ella misma se sentía. ¿Que tipo de persona sería si pagara su propia libertad con la vida de Rin? Ojala pudiera llevarla a su hogar, tan lejos de aquel mundo infectado de youkais como pudiera, pero sabia que se negarí caminos desembocaron en un claro inmenso, donde la hierba y las flores habían crecido en verano y ahora iban a morir, marchitas y yermas, acercándose al final de su ciclo de vida, de la mano con el ciclo anual.

Cobijado por la sombra de los arboles, Akumo sonrió, su larga cola cortando sutilmente el aire. Le gustaba aquel lugar, era un perfecto escenario para su triunfo, el retorno de su poder. Espero pacientemente a que la niña atravesara los metros que los separaban antes de salir elegantemente para atraparla. Solo tuvo que alargar una mano y agarrarla, alzándola por el brazo lentamente, como si fuera un animalillo. Y para él lo era. Aya se quedo paralizada a mitad del claro.

-Mira lo que me he encontrado...-la sonrisa maliciosa le llego a los azules ojos, con su pupila contraída y vertical.  
Aya observo impotente como el altísimo youkai atrapa a Rin... ¿de donde demonios había salido? De cuerpo delgado, y fibroso, marcado profundamente por los síntomas del tiempo y el abandono. Si hubiera brillado el sol, ambas féminas habrían visto como la piel gris y estropeada como un papiro viejo se perdía en algunos puntos del cuerpo donde nacían las escamas de color cobalto. Los dedos terminaban en enormes garras, afiladas, que se cerraban alrededor del bracito infantil.

-¿Has perdido a tu cachorra, mujer?

-¡Suéltala! -Grito, apretando los puños, dividida entre el miedo y el deseo de salvar a Rin. El poder de la shinkon rezumaba por su cuerpo, llegaba perfectamente perceptible a los sentidos de Akumo. Siseo entre dientes, buscando con recelo la blanca figura de Sesshomaru, que burdamente fácil estaba resultando, era casi insultante. Zarandeo a la niña, que chillo aterrada. El youkai inclino la cabeza, mmm, cuanto le complacía el dulce olor del miedo.

-Si la quieres, ven a por ella, humana.-la ultima palabra nació de su boca preñada de un tremendo desprecio. Aya avanzo hacia ambos, sin importarle lo mas mínimo que pudiera ocurrirle a ella. Ya lo había hecho antes, dos veces incluso, empezaba a cogerle el truco a aquella cosa. Alzó la mano muy lentamente, empujando el aire, y cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, llenándose los pulmones de frío y la mente de una profunda e inmensa nada. Estiró los dedos, lo sentía de nuevo, acudiendo a su llamada.

-Solo te lo diré una vez.- Alzó la voz, y después la mirada. Como todos los valientes, estaba aterrada, pero ignoraba al miedo, y se concentraba en aquel poder con el que era capaz de palpar la energía del youkai. Akumo frunció ligeramente el ceño, buscando con la mirada a su alrededor al sentir como se perturbaba su propia energía, ¿quien estaba haciendo aquello? - Suéltala, o haré que te arrepientas de haberle puesto la mano encima.

-¡JA! ¿Y que vas ha...

No hubo terminado de hablar cuando el aire se onduló, la potencia de la shinkon salió disparada, y como una vez lo hiciera Sesshomaru, Akumo fue catapultado por una fuerza aplastante y abrasadora, la mezcla de los deseos de Aya y la perla que habitaba cada célula de su cuerpo. Uno tras otro, los troncos que se combaron bajo el cuerpo de Akumo crujieron, gritaron, mientras que Rin salió volando directamente hacía los brazos de Aya, que la atrapó en el aire, protegiéndola de la caída con su propio cuerpo.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Sollozaba Rin. Le acarició el pelo cariñosamente, intentando calmarla, los bracitos alrededor de su cuello temblaban violentamente, se abrazaba a su cuerpo. Los ojos violetas se encontraron con las heridas rectas y sangrantes que cruzaban el brazo de Rin.

-Ahora no, Rin.- Le susurró al oído, poniéndose en pie. La rabia que sentía hacia Sesshomaru, hacia su cruel destino, tenía ahora un objetivo claro, un objetivo con los ojos azules y la risa más lúgubre y grotesca que había escuchado jamás, pero por una vez, no le provocaba miedo, sino un profundo asco. El youkai dragón apareció de nuevo en el claro, estirando el cuello y los brazos con evidente satisfacción. Aya depositó a Rin en el suelo y la empujó.- Corre a casa Rin, y no mires atrás hasta que no hayas cruzado las murallas del castillo. ¿Me has entendido? -Asintió, aterrada, con las lagrimitas calientes llenando sus ojos oscuros. Aya le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, por que probablemente sería la última vez que se verían.- Corre niña, corre.

Akumo observó como se iba el pequeño aperitivo corriendo sobre sus cortas y blandas piernecitas, pero no le importó en absoluto, por que el plato fuerte ya estaba servido, y no iba a dejar ni una sola miga. La tensión se respiraba en el aire, se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y a cada metro que avanzaba él, Aya lo retrocedía, intentando pensar, buscar una ventaja, o una estrategia, tirarlo cada dos segundos por los aires no iba a servir para nada, y era lo único que sabía hacer con el poder de la Shinkon por ahora. Como si fuera un gato que preveía una buena caza, la cola de Akumo se agitaba en al aire, tensa y escamosa. Movió los pies con suavidad sobre la hierba seca, y echó a correr. En la boca de Aya se ahogó un grito cuando ya lo tenía casi encima, y empezaba a paralizarse, sin saber que hacer, por que al fin y al cabo, solo era una chica. Una chica valiente con un poder inmenso, pero ni la más mínima idea de como utilizarlo. _"Sesshomaru tenía razón, soy una estúpida, y esto es una estupidez... ¿como he creído que podía enfrentarlo si quiera?"_ pensó, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo correcto, y no se arrepentía. Era lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a Rin, y si el destino lo hubiera querido en otro momento o de otra forma, lo habría hecho exactamente de la misma manera.

Aya cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el beso de la muerte sin una lágrima, y la shinkon no tama obró el milagro en el último segundo, alimentada por aquel deseo puro y desinteresado de dar la vida por otra persona, como si Aya tuviera el poder celestial de toda una _miko_*. Desde el fondo de su pecho la perla proyectó una barrera sobre su piel contra la que el youkai se dio de bruces. Las garras se partieron y astillaron cuando, intentando hundirse en la carne, se encontraron de golpe con un poder puro.

-¡Arg!- Gritó, de pura frustración. Aunque los golpes empujaban a Aya, la derribaban al suelo, no había dolor, solo una ligera sensación de empuje, la electrizante energía maligna del youkai contra la propia. Akumo no desistió, herido en el orgullo y en la hombría, estallando de rabia como un volcán en erupción cuando observó la sonrisa de alivio e incredulidad de la chica, viva e intacta, mientras que sus preciosas garras se retorcían de dolor cada vez que intentaba herirla- ¡Puta humana! ¡Te destrozare y te arrancaré esa perla del pecho aunque sea lo último que haga!

Frenético, completamente fuera de sí, desató la escasa energía que reservaba por si entraba en escena el perro de Sesshomaru. Sus brazos largos se convulsionaron, los músculos se deformaban grotescamente, y su mandíbula se alargaba, más y más, con prominentes dientes naciendo de sus incisos afilados. Aya observó con horror la conversión del hombre a la bestia, la verdadera forma del youkai, un dragón enorme y furioso, azul como el cielo claro, como el mar profundo del que había escuchado hablar pero nunca había visto con sus propios ojos. Antaño habría sido una criatura orgullosa, colmada de magnificencia, pero ahora, igual que su forma humana, había perdido el lustre y la fuerza, las escamas no tenían brillo y la mirada perdida en lo más profundo de sus oscuros y retorcidos deseos. Aya se levantó, temblorosa, y echó a correr, sabiendo que su única esperanza era salir de aquel claro, donde el ahora enorme Akumo no podría seguirla. La dejó correr un rato, gozando de la crueldad de poder avanzar la misma distancia de un solo paso, que al cabo de los segundo dio sin vacilar. Alzó una inmensa garra de filo irregular y destrozado por la shinkon, pero aún feroz, y lo descendió con toda la fuerza que poseía su grandiosa forma verdadera. Aya confiaba en la shinkon, no le había fallado hasta ahora, pero desconocía los límites que tenía el hecho de compartir si fuerza, al igual que Akumo, que no midió fuerza al esgrimir el ataque. Las garras arañaron la barrera, se hundieron en ella mientras Aya corría. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos cuando el dolor le abrió una larga herida, y atravesó su costado de lado a lado, cortando la fina seda, y la aún más fina piel. La sangre dejó su roja pátina en el suelo, en las garras de Akumo, celosa del propio otoño y sus colores, y Aya cayó sobre sus rodillas, el aliento escapando de sus pulmones. Akumo miró su bocado con sus inmensos ojos azules, el rictus de dolor arrugando aquel rostro joven.

-Se acabó, pequeña humana. Has sido un bocado entretenido, pero meto que al final, vas a saber a poco. -Abrió las fauces y se inclinó muy lentamente, gozando del momento, con sus papilas gustativas anticipando el sabor de la shinkon, y cerró los ojos para cazar a la muchacha con sus mandíbulas. Y sus dientes amarillos descendieron hacía ella, para atrapar su vida y su poder en su alma ambiciosa y retorcida.

Hasta que llegó él.

El filo plateado de su espada atravesó limpiamente un colmillo antes de que posara los pies en el suelo, su cuerpo como un muro infranqueable entre Akumo y Aya. El suelo tembló con el rugido del dragón herido, encogido sobre sí mismo y su dolor. Sesshomaru observó por el rabillo del ojo a la chica, en el suelo, sujetando su costado herido y sangrante, sin derramar una sola lágrima. El corazón de Aya se agitó.

-Sesshomaru...-gimió, temblando de dolor, intentando respirar como mal podía.

-Terminaré esto rápido y volveré a por ti. No me molestes.-Sesshomaru observó al enorme dragón que serpenteaba, amedrentado ante la imponente presencia del youkai perro.- Eres tan lamentable que ni siquiera mereces que te abata con mi verdadera forma.

Enarboló la espalda con maestría, impulsándose sobre los pies en el aire, por encima de Akumo, que intentó retroceder, sin escapatoria. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera vencer a Sesshomaru en kilómetros a la redonda, solo precisó un ataque certero y directo, y la espada se hundió en la base de su largo y escamoso cuello, que apenas puso resistencia. El cuerpo, sin fuerzas, empezó a agitarse e involucionar hasta aquel youkai de forma humana delgada y marchita, ahora con el cuello roto en un ángulo extraño y una expresión de horror pintada en sus facciones. Sesshomaru lo observó en silencio, limpiando la sangre negra de su espada en las ropas andrajosas del cadáver.

-Deberías haber aprendido que lo que es mío, no se toca.-Murmuró en voz baja, envainando la espada. Caminó hasta Aya y la observó desde su altura con gesto serio e imperturbable.- Te dije que era una estupidez, ¿verdad? -La alzó en volandas cuidadosamente, recostándola contra su pecho. Estaba pálida y respiraba entrecortadamente, luchando contra la hemorragia. Un pellizco de preocupación encogió el frío corazón de Sesshomaru, que la había visto reír y sonreír a Rin desde sus silencios, la había contemplado llorar y pelear con más pasión que muchos guerreros. Algo en su interior lo lamentaría si moría, si el eco lejano de su risa no lo alcanzaba otra vez en los largos pasillos del palacio... _"antes de tiempo"_ se recordó a sí mismo. Aya asintió ante su pregunta, temblando como un flor en medio del invierno. Casi sentía como se le iba la vida, le faltaban fuerzas, le temblaban los dedos... al final tenía razón, había solucionado en un segundo un problema que probablemente a ella hubiera terminado por matarla más tarde o más temprano. Sesshomaru la agarró de la barbilla, alzando su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos- Escúchame niña, no voy a dejar que te mueras. ¿Entendido? - Aya asintió, temblando. El mismo hombre que redactara su sentencia de muerte, ahora se presentaba como un príncipe salvador, y era tan... ¡tremendamente irónico! pero por primera vez, con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad dorada de sus ojos, creía en sus palabras, y confió en él. - Bien.

-¿Donde está Rin? -gimió, cada paso del youkai le producía un tremendo dolor en la herida abierta, y su consciencia empezaba a oscilar como una peonza mareada.

-A salvo.

Sonrió antes de que su mente se difuminara y su cuerpo inerte perdiera la consciencia, y si no hubiera estado herida, a Sesshomaru no le habría importado detener el tiempo y perderse por un instante en aquella inmensa sonrisa de alivio y gratitud a nada en particular, solo al hecho de que Rin estaba bien. Tal vez fuera por aquella luz que le llenaba los ojos cuando amaba, un detalle que no había pasado por alto, una Aya que sabía que no podría conocer por sí mismo si ella no se lo permitía. La curiosidad y el silencio lo acompañaron hasta el castillo, inmerso en un mar de dudas... una inquietud le rondaba como los buitres a un moribundo... ¿habían visto sus ojos aquel sentimiento que llamaban... amor?

* * *

*Para todo el que no lo sepa, _miko _(del japones, en kanji; 巫女, en hiragana み(mi)こ(ko) significa sacerdotisa. Como Kikyo en el manda de Inuyasha.

Durante el fanfic he ido utilizando ciertos términos con el presupuesto de que los lectores sois fans de Inuyasha y los entenderéis son problemas, pero si no es así, dejadme alguna review pidiéndomelo y al final de cada capitulo pondré un apartadito con las palabras en japones y términos que desconozcáis.


	7. Capítulo 7

** Capitulo 7**

La madrugada traía un frío que nunca había conocido. Primero besaba la piel, se tensaba y producía escalofríos, después entibiaba la sangre lentamente hasta meterse en el tuétano de los huesos, de donde ya no había manera de sacarlo Tumbada, apoyada en el costado sano sobre su grueso futon, con la manta hasta los hombros, ahora que quería dormir, el sordo escozor de las heridas, en el cuerpo, y en el orgullo, se lo impedían.

-Si no duermes no sanarás, y ni siquiera intentas dormir.

La voz de Sesshomaru rompió el tenso silencio nocturno que habitaba en la habitación. En su propio futon, a un metro de ella, sus ojos dorados se perdían en el techo. No necesitaba mirarla para saberlo, llevaba toda la noche despierta como un búho, y él, también. Giró, apoyándose en su costado para observar la espalda de Aya, la femenina curva de sus costillas yendo a morir a su cintura, y alzándose de nuevo donde nacían sus caderas.

-Tú tampoco.-Susurró a media voz, a sabiendas que el fino oído del youkai la escucharía a la perfección. Mientras estuvo inconsciente le había limpiado las heridas, había dado puntos en el largo corte, y lo había vendado. Él no lo había mencionado, y Aya prefería obviar que la había visto desnuda de cintura para arriba mientras la curaba... al fin y al cabo, había sido respetuoso, había cumplido con su palabra.- Me pones nerviosa, no me gusta que duermas aquí.  
"Al menos es sincera" Pensó de soslayo mientras se dejaba caer otra vez sobre su espalda, pero su vista seguía fija en ella. Era un corte feo, algo que en su cuerpo sería una menudencia, pero en un humano... bueno, eran criaturas débiles e influenciables, eso lo sabía todo el mundo, hasta ellos mismos. Estaba preocupado, aunque quisiera convencerse de que le preocupaba la integridad de la shinkon no tama... aún no había conseguido disipar aquella inquietud. Aya suspiró muy bajito, abrazándose a sí misma... odiaba el frío.

-¿Te duele?

-... sí.-Tardó en responder unos segundos, por que se sentía abrumada. Las primeras semanas que había pasado allí Sesshomaru se había dedicado a vigilarla a distancia, compartiendo con ella silenciosos y tensos momentos, como las comidas, y algunos ratos con Rin que eran más distendidos. Él creía que no se había percatado, pero se había dado cuenta de como la vigilaba antes, de una forma sutil, estando con ella pero sin involucrarse... y ahora estaba allí, compartiendo su habitación, hablando más en una noche de lo que le había hablado en días. Se estaba preocupando por ella, y era incómodo y al mismo tiempo, incomprensiblemente, le gustaba recibir su atención.- ...pero si estoy quieta no me duele mucho, así que relájate y vete de aquí. Apenas puedo andar, no voy a escaparme.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, contrariado. Empezaba a pensar que prefería a la chica asustadiza que a aquella niña respondona. El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, y Sesshomaru se fue perdiendo en el sopor de los sueños. No estaba especialmente cansado, no quería tampoco dormirse y dejarla despierta, pero su cuerpo lo reclamaba, así que, sin poder remediarlo, se dejó arrastrar por los sueños hasta caer rendido. Aya escuchó como su respiración se ralentizaba y se volvía rítmica, acompasada, su pecho amplio y musculoso subía y bajaba lentamente. Cada vez que su caja torácica se expandía para recibir aire, la atravesaban estertores de dolor. El corte no era profundo como podría haberlo sido, pero era largo y tortuoso, y cada punto tiraba de su pálida piel, tensa e hinchada. Al final ella también entró en una especie de duermevela, dormía a ratos breves, despertándose una y otra vez por el dolor, durmiendo sin descansar, hasta que en una de aquellas breves cabezadas, lo escuchó. Lejano, bajito, el llanto infantil de Rin, sus pasitos perdidos en la oscuridad.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru!... amo... - gimió la niña, temblando de pánico. Aya se incorporó, con el corazón encogido. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo implicaba un dolor terrible, que se abrazaba a su espalda y su costado, la hizo cojear hasta la puerta, la herida era demasiado reciente. La abrió de un brusco empujón, sin fuerzas para sostenerse cayó de bruces sobre las rodillas y automáticamente, un ramalazo de dolor hizo aparecer dos lágrimas en sus ojos claros. Se arrastró, gateando sobre la madera oscura y fría, al fondo del pasillo Rin estaba acurrucada en el suelo, a las puertas de la habitación de Sesshomaru, presa de los terribles recuerdos de una pesadilla plagada de lobos, de ojos azules con la pupila vertical y una mujer de pelo oscuro que moría a sus manos, y en sus sueños era su propia madre.

-Rin... Rin.- La llamó desde el suelo con su voz débil. Alzó su carita infantil, llena de lágrimas, con mocos que le colgaban de la punta de la nariz. Los sorbió, temblorosa, antes de echar a correr hacia Aya, que la recibió entre sus brazos abiertos. La apretó contra su pecho, abrazándola con fuerza, acunando a la sollozante criatura.- Shhh, shhh...- sus dedos largos se enredaban en el pelo oscuro y desordenado de Rin- Tranquila, tranquila... estoy aquí.

-Ha-había... lobos por todas partes, y... y m-mamá...  
En la habitación Sesshomaru se despertó de golpe cuando sus sentidos youkais sintieron como se alejaba el poder de la shinkon. Se puso en pie de un salto, estaba dispuesto a recorrer cada pasillo de aquel maldito castillo hasta encontrarla cuando las vio al final del pasillo, con la luna brillando en el rastro de sangre que Aya había dejado tras de sí.

-Solo a sido una pesadilla Rin, estoy contigo. Y Sesshomaru también.-Le limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, intentando no mirar el vendaje que cubría el brazo delgado de la niña, encogida sobre su regazo.- No vamos a dejar que te pase nada malo. Duerme, tesoro... todo estará bien... - susurró, en el tono amable y lleno de amor, el mismo que su madre utilizaba con ella cuando era una chiquilla. La acunó en silencio, sin que su rostro dejara ver ni un solo ápice del dolor que sentía cada vez que se mecía sobre los torturados músculos. Testigo de aquella escena, tierna, profundamente maternal, se sintió ajeno. Ajeno a Rin, y a Aya, las veía juntas y se daba cuenta cuan sumamente ignorante era. La niña se durmió entre los brazos cálidos de Aya, con lágrimas en las mejillas, pero sus miedos calmados, y su corazón tranquilo. Los dedos de Aya temblaron ligeramente y dejó escapar un jadeo de dolor.

-Dame a la niña- Sesshomaru avanzó hasta ellas y le arrebató a la niña de los brazos. La depositó suavemente en la cama que aún guardaba el calor de su cuerpo, su propio olor, y la tapó con el cariño que mostraba cuando nadie le veía. Salió de la habitación, y la escena que contempló le hizo resoplar, exasperado.- Para, no intentes levantarte mujer.- amenazó al ver como Aya intentaba apoyarse en la pared para ponerse en pie.

-Me llamo Aya, no mujer.-Respondió, tozuda como una mula, sin desistir en su empeño.- ¡Arg!- gimió de dolor cuando Sesshomaru la agarró de las axilas, levantando su cuerpo en vilo como si no pesara nada.

-Lo siento, he sido brusco. No me dejas otra opción.-Susurró junto a su oído. Dejó que posara sus pequeños pies sobre el suelo, con sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cinturita, sosteniendo su liviano peso. La sangre caliente manaba de su costado, de la herida diagonal que empezaba sobre la cadera y terminaba casi en el omóplato, se extendía lentamente por su ropa blanca. Sintió las manos de Aya aferrándose a sus brazos, alrededor de sus muñecas, intentando contener el dolor físico.- ¿La herida se ha abierto?

Aya asintió con la cabeza. El temblor de sus manos se había extendido por el resto de su cuerpo, estaba perdiendo sangre otra vez, el mundo daba vueltas, y más vueltas, y lo único fijo a su alrededor era el dolor, y aquellos brazos fuertes que la sostenían. No podía apartar los ojos de las garras largas y afiladas que eran las uñas del youkai. Estaba empezando a odiar aquella sensación que la rondaba, aquella seguridad que empezaba a sentir cada vez que Sesshomaru estaba cerca, hecho que se repetía constantemente. Por más que su mente le dijera que aquello estaba mal, que se estaba equivocando, la mente y el corazón nunca se habían entendido, y el suyo quería aquella sensación, la necesitaba, después de haberse sentido perdida, y sola, asustada tantos días... necesitaba creer que en aquella cárcel había algo más que un youkai avaricioso. _"No es como ese dragón"_ no paraba de repetirle su instinto desde lo que había vivido apenas hacía un día. Con un fluido movimiento Sesshomaru se inclinó y pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, alzándola en volandas de una forma ya casi usual.

-Me manejas como si fuera una muñeca.-Se quejó ella con una mueca de dolor en las facciones.

-Por lo que pesas, cualquiera diría que eres una.-Masculló, acomodándola en sus brazos de la manera que su herida se resintiera menos.- La sangre y el dolor te sueltan la lengua. Guarda las fuerzas. -Y sin dar más explicaciones, echó a andar. Aya, cansada, sin más fuerzas para sostenerse, se dejó llevar por el fuerte abrazo de Sesshomaru, enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos, intentando relajar los músculos y soportar el dolor. Sesshomaru era un porteador delicado, apenas bamboleaba a su cuerpo mientras caminaba por las pasillos, sin decirle siquiera a donde iban. El youkai antes de salir pasó por la alcoba de Jaken y le ordenó que vigilara a la niña, sola en sus habitaciones, y que ellos iban a salir. Ah, sí, y que también mandara a alguien a limpiar toda la sangre que había manchado el suelo. - Coge esto.

Aya sostuvo entre los dedos un bonito farolillo de color naranja, con una llama titilante que iluminó su camino cuando atravesaron las murallas y los engulló las oscuridad del bosque al caer la noche. Aya prefirió cerrar los ojos y pegar la cara a su piel, ignorar los ruidos de animales y criaturas que escuchaban a su paso, el ulular de los búhos, las ratitas correteando entre las hojas, el aullido lejano de un lobo solitario. Eran sonidos que le ponían los pelos de punta, y sin embargo al youkai parecían no afectarles, no había nada humano ni inhumano que pudiera mermar su confianza en sí mismo. Perdió la noción del tiempo, a pesar del dolor, estaba cansada, y aquella suave forma de mecerla la estaba dejando adormilada, cuando Sesshomaru se detuvo de pronto y la depositó cuidadosamente en el suelo, duro pero caliente, una superficie de piedra. Bajo su mirada y la tenue luz del farolillo, se extendía de forma natural un estanque de aguas terminales, contenido por rocas robustas. La luz plateada de la luna llena se derramaba sobre la superficie burbujeante del agua, arrancándole destellos como si fuera un lago de plata, que emanaba un agradable vapor caliente que se le pegaba a la piel, al bajo del kimono. Deslumbrada por una maravilla de la naturaleza que no había visto nunca con sus ojos, no se percató de como Sesshomaru empezaba a sacar de los pliegues de sus ropajes una serie de hierbas y polvos distintos, y un cuenco de madera, ¿de donde los había sacado? No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

-Desnúdate y entra en el agua.

-¿¡Qué?!-Exclamó, consternada, la sangre acudiendo rauda a colorear sus mejillas.

-Que te quites la ropa. Voy a cambiarte el vendaje y aplicarte una cataplasma especial. Para eso, tengo que lavarte la herida primero. ¿Tengo que seguir explicándome?

-P-pero... ¿tu vas a entrar desnudo también? -Vaciló, agarrándose a la tela del kimono, avergonzada. Le miró, expectante, pero no halló respuesta de la boca de Sesshomaru, que no se molestaba en gastar palabras en obviedades.- ¡Me niego! Eso es... indecoroso, y vergonzoso. Una muchacha decente...

Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, cortando de golpe su verborrea llena de excusas tontas y palabras que no existían en su vocabulario. Solo era una mujer desnuda, y un hombre desnudo, ¿Acaso debía montar semejante escándalo?

-Si te complace y cierras el pico, entraré en agua con los pantalones. Pero si sigues hablando iré yo mismo a arrancarte el kimono. Obedece.

_"Es algo"_ se dijo a sí misma, intentando convencerse. Con manos temblorosas, empezó a abrir el kimono. La tela le resbaló por los hombros, primero la más gruesa, después el interior, de un blanco perlado en un perfil, y en el otro, empapado de sangre. Deshizo el nudo de las cintas que lo sujetaban a su cintura y se abandonó a la desnudez, apretando los muslos, cubriéndose los pechos con ambas manos, dándole la espalda al hombre. Sesshomaru le hizo un ademan de que fuera entrando, un alivio para ella, que pudo ocultarse al menos de cintura para abajo en el agua caliente y turbia. Dio un respingo al sentir como las garras del youkai rompían el vendaje sucio y empapado de sangre que cubría todo su torso, y empezando a retirarlo de su cuerpo, dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos. Sesshomaru intentó ser... correcto, y no mirar, aunque era difícil. No era como si las humanas le gustasen... pero Aya tenía un cuerpo particularmente bonito. Se escapaba de su entendimiento como podía avergonzarse de él, cubriéndose como si fuera algo que debiera esconder, en vez de lucirlo. Podría tener a cualquier hombre que quisiera aún sin tener la shinkon alojada entre sus pechos._ "Céntrate"_ pensó, y se obligó a mirar la herida. Al menos había sido un cote limpio y recto, mucho más fácil para darle los puntos. Tal y como pensaba, la herida estaba enrojecida e hinchada. _"Se está infectando, lo que pensaba"_ Llenó el cuenco con un poco de agua caliente y las hierbas, y con una piedra, empezó a machacarlo todo junto, con paciencia y la fuerza necesaria para que los ingredientes cohesionaran. Cortó un trozo de los vendajes usados que estaba limpio y lo utilizó para lavar la herida con el agua caliente. Aya aspiraba aire entre los dientes cada vez que la atacaba un intenso escozor cada vez que el paño caliente rozaba la herida. Sus ideas empezaban a divagar cuando la vergüenza se calmaba... no había nada sexual en lo que hacían, ¿verdad?

-Aaah!- gimió, apartándose un par de pasos al sentir como la superficie se ondulaba con su presencia al entrar en el agua, con el pecho descubierto, pero los anchos y abultados pantalones puestos, que se empaparon, ahora pesados alrededor de sus caderas.

-No huyas.- Alargó una mano y tiró de ella hacía atrás. Apoyó las lumbares en la piedra, y acomodó a la chica sobre sus piernas, los glúteos desnudos de la chica apoyados en sus muslos duros. Aya se apartó el pelo de la espalda con una mano, intentando no mirarle, no sentirle, ignorarle completamente, aunque el mundo no la dejara. Su respiración le acariciaba directamente la nuca mientras trabajaba en su espalda... aquellas manos que creía que solo podían destruir ahora la sanaban. La cataplasma olía intensamente a hierbas, le recordó ligeramente a cuando su madre hacía comida con demasiadas especias, aunque fuera de un color verde sucio, la notaba caliente sobre la herida.- La inflamación bajará y te dolerá menos. Te ayudará a cicatrizar, así que te lo ordeno, no hagas movimientos bruscos. -La rodeó en silencio, colocándose en su frente y empezó a ponerle unos vendajes limpios, las vendas rodeando su torso.- Si no levantas el brazo izquierdo me lo haces más complicado.

-N-no quiero que me veas.-Respondió, pero sus ojos se perdieron en el propio brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru. Una burda y gruesa cicatriz lo recorría como un brazalete plateado casi a la altura del hombro. Abrió mucho los ojos, una herida así... -¿Qué... qué te pasó en el brazo?

-Mi hermano.- respondió en un breve y conciso resumen, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haberle respondido. Inuyasha le había arrebatado todo lo que ambicionaba en aquel maldito mundo, y de paso, le había cortado el brazo. Sus ojos lilas le miraron, horrorizados. En su mente no podía concebir el hecho de un hermano atacando de aquella forma a otro. Sesshomaru se limitó a encogerse de hombros.- No todas las familias son como la tuya. Y el silencio volvió otra vez, pero ahora solo era eso, silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

-... ¿tu quieres a Rin?-La pregunta se quedó flotando en el aire, tenso entre ambos, mientras Sesshomaru meditaba la respuesta, aunque no lo parecía, enfocado en vendar aquel largo corte otra vez con algo limpio y seguro que fijara la cataplasma de hierbas a la herida.

-... Sí.-Terminó por responder, bruscamente, soltando el aire de sus pulmones. ¿Como podría no querer a la niña? La pregunta era casi un insulto, no quererla era algo imposible, pero... admitirlo era complicado. Sesshomaru y sus sentimientos no solían lidiar muy bien.- Tú la quieres también. - No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Lo veía cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, Aya expresaba su amor de una manera completamente espontánea y abrumadora para Sesshomaru, y también para Rin. Y Aya había hecho algo que jamás podría agradecerle, había salvado a su niña, habría dado su vida por ella, al igual que habría hecho él.- Fuiste valiente.

Susurró, a media voz. Sorprendida, Aya alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, dorado y lila, en un segundo que se dilató eterno en la noche, a la cálida luz del pequeño farolillo, que le daba un color anaranjado y precioso a la pálida piel de ella, y jugaba con las marcas en los pómulos del youkai, la luna purpúrea de su frente. Ese segundo en el que no se conectan dos cuerpos, se conectan dos almas, y hablan en un silencio profundo y perturbador, que era capaz de expresar mucho más que cualquier palabra, un silencio del que las almas no pueden olvidarse cuando lo han escuchado. El silencio de ambos, unido en uno solo. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se perdieron por la pendiente de su mandíbula, la caída en picado de su cuello, y más abajo, allá donde los senos se apretaban contra sus brazos delgados, y la shinkon emitía un tenue brillo violáceo que le iluminaba la barbilla, la suave marca de sus clavículas.

- Sesshomaru, ¿por que tu no quieres matarme?

Las palabras de la chica fueron como una bofetada, lo dejaron completamente estupefacto, buscó bruscamente el contacto de sus ojos. Violetas, profundos, sinceros como la luna en la noche, brillantes como el sol en el firmamento. Akumo no tenía ni idea de que el poder de la shinkon apenas había empezado a despertar, pero de por sí, ya era mucho para cualquier youkai. ¿Por qué no la mataba? La miró largarmente, tenía tanto poder en sí misma, tan inconsciente de sus capacidades. Era joven, era testaruda y valiente, y llorarían los cielos el día que se extinguiera la luz en sus ojos. _"Tendrás que matarla, algún día, si quieres conseguir lo que persigues"_ dijo la voz de la razón. Alzó la mano, no muy consciente de lo que hacía, y pasó la yema del pulgar por su tierna mejilla sonrojada.

-Por que no quiero.

Se quedó perdido en el eco de sus palabras, antes de darle la espalda, perturbado por sus propios pensamientos, y se alejó de ella. Se sentó, hundiéndose en el agua hasta el pecho, dándole la espalda, y echó la cabeza hacía atrás, empapándose la cara de aquel agua demasiado caliente, el pelo plateado pegándose a su espalda ancha, solo quería borrar sus malditas ideas. Aya le miró, la herida curada escocía, dolía, pero ya no era algo horrible. Se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas, y el agua caliente le cubrió casi hasta el cuello, por que era mucho más bajita que Sesshomaru.

-Quieres que el mundo piense que eres un monstruo. Pero no lo eres... a mi... no me engañas.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo, la luz de la shinkon iluminaba su rasgos en la noche, la hacía parecer más blanca, etérea, hermosa. Una chica tan joven, no debería ser tan lista.


End file.
